Dark Howls
by firefly97
Summary: After Amara's family died, all she had was Laura. Living in New York with her sister was perfect. Until Laura gets killed. Rumors spread about her brother being back in town. Amara decided to go back to her home town and find her brother and figure out what happened to her sister. The only question that was left was what if she doesn't like the answer to what happened to her sister
1. Chapter 1

Amara Hale: Ever since the Hale house fire Amara lived with her sister Laura, thinking that her whole family was dead besides Derek. She truly believed that Derek still hated her from before. Now her sister has died and she lives by her self in New York being the Alpha of the pack.

Chapter 1:

_"__You sure you'll be fine on your own" My sister turned to me. She picked up her bag and suite case by the door._

_"__Yes I'll be fine I can take care of my self" I rolled my eyes. "Just call me when you get there and update me alright?" I told her. I cared about my sister. She was one of the few family members I had left._

_ "__Ok I'll have Mrs. Feeder from next door check on you from time to time and no funny business Amara I mean it this time, you throw another party I will personally go all wolf on your ass and eat you "She pointed her finger at me. Let's just say the last time she went out of time I got some ideas. I laughed._

_ "__Alright, Alright, I got it no parties, now you need to get going it's a long trip call me when you get news" I opened the door for her._

_"__I love you," she said giving me one last hug and kissing the top of my head. "I love you too Laura" I hugged her back. _At that moment I wish I knew that would be the last time I would see my sister… If I did I wouldn't have let her leave. I still miss her everyday. I picked up the picture of Laura and I that was taken a couple years ago. A tear left my eye. Laura practically raised me after my family died, and now she's gone… I put the picture down in the last box that I packed and walked to the door. I put on my shoes and put on my jacket. After Laura died it, took a while for me to manage on my own but I did it some how. I still have the same decrepit apartment space that Laura, and I shared. I had to take another job to keep it but that was all right with me. Even though I have to sell it, now I loved the place no matter how crappy it was. Laura raised me by herself when she just turned 19, right after our family died. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I put the key under the door matt like always and left the apartment building. I walked to the abandoned warehouse that the pact always met at. I walked in and everyone was already waiting for me.

"Hey!" everyone greeted.

"Hey, where is Scar, and Carter? I need to talk to them" I asked the rest of the pack.

"Scar said she couldn't make it and Carter's on his way" One of the pack members answered. Just seconds later Carter walked through the door. As always he walked slightly leaning back with his hands in his pockets. His long black hair passing just over his eyes. He saw me and smiled.

"I need to talk to you now! In private" I gestured him over to the corner.

"What is it?" He asked walking over.

"Looking I'm leaving tomorrow… Back to my home town and I want you to be pack leader when I'm gone" I said looking at the ground.

"What?" He gasped. "How can you just leave you're our Alpha! How am I supposed to lead I'm only a Beta" He yelled in a whisper.

"Look they're rumors going around that my brother's back in town… and I have to go find him… so I'm leaving the pack with you and Scarlett to lead, if I didn't think you could do it I would have left it to someone else" I stated.

"Mara they're not going to follow me I'm not you" He grew angrier by the minute. It was true I had created the perfect pack. I was the Alpha with 7 other Beta's who, I changed. I gave them a choice of course; I only bit the ones who had nothing left. After I changed them I trained them mercilessly, which made my pack unstoppable.

"Look I'm leaving whether you like it or not… Trust me I don't want to but this is something I have to do alright" I told him. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine.. " He muttered. I quickly hugged him and said my goodbye's to the rest of the pack, and headed back home. I put all my things onto the train when I got there.

Next stop Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

My plan when I got to Beacon Hills was simple. First enroll in school. It would be easy all I would have to do is forge Laura's signature like I have done a million times since she was my legal guardian I was smart and thought of this a head of time, so I called the school and enrolled before I left. Paying for school shouldn't be too hard. I had some money left over from selling the apartment in New York and from the deposit I got from Laura's savings and some family money left. Second was to find Derek and figure out what happened to Laura. I only got one call when Laura died. When they found half her body... They said they weren't sure if it was her but it was most likely. Deep down I hoped that it wasn't and that she's still alive but I knew better then that. She hadn't called in months. I had to except the fact that she was gone. The drive wasn't too bad. It gave me a lot of time to think. My mind wondered to many things. Like what is Derek going to do when he sees me. I finally arrived to Beacon Hills and I went straight to the high school. I still remember where it was. This town hadn't changed that much. The last time I was here was when I was 9 when my families' house burnt down. I walked into the high school and went to the office.

"Hi I would like to enroll here" I told the lady at the front desk.

"Do you have a parent or guardian with you?"

"No, but my sister, who is my guardian asked me to get the forms... She called a couple days ago.. Her name is Laura Hale" the lady quickly looked at the computer and looked back at me and smiled.

"Yes of course it seems to me that your paper work is all done and she already signed the paper you will just need to get her to sign one more form and bring it tomorrow, here is your schedule" the lady handed me the piece of paper. I smiled. Well that was easy. Looks like it was a smart idea to do this over the phone a couple of days ago. Since Laura home schooled me as a child I was a grade above in most schools. I looked down at the piece of paper, which had my locker combo and my schedule for the day. I walked down the hall looking for my locker when I got a strange feeling. I looked around and saw no familiar faces. I stood at the side of the hallway and closed my eyes trying to focus my hearing.

"We need to play it safe from now on," a boys voice whispered.

"Do you think he knows?" I opened my eyes to try to find the face that matched the voice. It didn't take to long. There were two boys one with short light brown hair cut to a buzz cut. And the other boy was different. I could sense he was a wolf and I had a feeling he could sense there was another wolf around as well. He looked uneasy. He had medium length dark brown hair almost black. They both looked over to a boy not far off.

"No but I have a feeling he wants to find out soon" the other boy replied. Then the boy with dark hair looked over at me and felt more nervous.

"Stiles" he whispered. Just when he saw me I continued walking down the hall. After a while I finally found my locker. The bell rang shorter after and I walked to my first class, which was English. And with just my luck the two boys from before were in the same class.

"Ms... What is your name? You are the new student aren't you?" The teacher turned to me and asked.

"Yes my name is Amara" I stood at the door.

"Well please come up front and introduce yourself." The teacher gestured me to the front. I walked up to the teacher's desk and suddenly the class went silent.

"Uh hi, my names Amara.. I just moved here from New York," I said. I hated talking in front crowds of people. So I started to walk to an empty seat at the back of the class when the teacher stopped me.

"Ms. Amara what is your last name?" right when she said it I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Hale.. My last name is Hale" the minute I said it I could hear the class break into whispering and the two boys from before went wide-eyed. What made it worse was the only seat left in the class was behind them. I quickly took my seat. Just when the teacher started the lesson the two boys turned around to face me.

"Your name is Hale as in Derek Hale?" The one with the short hair asked.

"Yes... Do you know him?" I asked. How would they know Derek? Then again the other boy was newly turned so maybe Derek was checking up on him.

"Kinda... In a way, not really" he answered.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Well you.." I pointed to the boy with the dark hair. "I know you Stiles" I turned back to the other one.

"He's Scott... How do you know my name, are you psychic or something?" He asked.

"No but I heard Scott here say your name.." I said.

"How could you possible you were all the way across the hall?"

"So you did see me," I looked at both of them staring at each other.

"I think Scott already knows the answer," I said and made my red eyes glow for a second.

"STILINSKI AND MCCALL DO I NEED TO MOVE YOU AGAIN?!" the teacher yelled and the two of them turned around.

"Let's make a deal..." I said catching there attention. They turned back to face me.

"Since you newly turned and all... You help me, find Derek and I'll help you with all the wolf things ok?" They both looked at each other then back at me.

"Deal" Scott stated.

"Ok and until then I need somewhere to stay" I look at them both.

"Not it!" Stiles yelled.

"Damn it..." Scott muttered.

"Looks like your stuck with me" I smiled at Scott. Soon after the bell rang and it was lunch. We all went and took a seat in the cafeteria. "So… Why are you here in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked.

"Too find my brother and find out what happened to my sister," I answered taking a bite out of my apple.

"Your sister… we found her body the other day" Scott said barely. I tried my hardest to keep my voice steady.

"Yeah they called me a couple days ago saying they found half the body" I muttered.

"She wasn't like us was she?" Scott asked.

"No, she was like my mother she could turn into a full wolf, not many of us can especially not Betas"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" a girl said walking up to our table and sitting next to Scott.

"Uh, nothing" Scott replied trying to cover up the conversation. "Just homework" Scott said making a quick save. The girl let it slide. She was pretty. She had long dark hair and pale skin. I could tell she didn't know about my kind. No matter what she was. She looked just like the rest of her family. Mostly like her mother's side. I clenched my fists as my pulse started to race just looking at her made me sick. I hated her and her entire family.

"Who's this?" She smiled and looked over at me. I kept a straight face. Scott looked nervously over at me. He could hear my heart beat racing. But I wasn't like him I could control myself.

"Uh, this is Amara… she's new" He looked over at me.

"I'm Alison" She smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you but Scott and Stiles promised to give me a tour of the school," I said getting up from my seat.

"We did?" Stiles asked looking at me puzzled.

"Yea remember you said you would in English this morning," I said.

"That's right.. and something like that shouldn't wait" Stiles said getting up from his seat as well.

"I'll see you later.." Scott said looking over at Alison. Stiles, Scott and I walked out of the cafeteria and into a deserted hallway.

"What happened in there I could hear you heart pounding practically out of your chest a couple more seconds and you would have sifted" Scott yelled in a whisper.

"Why are you talking to her, and let alone being friends with her? And please I'm not like you I can control myself" I glared at him.

"She doesn't know about us.." He yelled back.

"That doesn't matter Scott, you think that she won't find out? Well guess what she will and when she does she WILL kill you, No matter how close you to are or how much she likes you its what her kind do" I spat.

"She's not like that," Scott said. "Stiles help me out here" He looked over at him.

"She has a point Scott… I mean you just turned you can't even control yourself," He said.

"And when she does she'll kill you, trust me I know what they're like. Why out of all the girls you had to pick an Argent." I muttered.

"You need to stay away from her Scott… I get that you like her and all but this is dangerous…" I tried to reason with him.

"If you don't she might kill all of us"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home for now

The rest of the day went by quickly. Before I knew it I was off to Scott's house.

"So I talked to my mom and she said it was fine.. Just don't mention this whole wolf thing to her she doesn't know," he said unlocking his front door.

"Alright" I smiled.

"Hey mom!" Scott yelled out.

"In here hun" she yelled back. We both walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Ms. McCall" I said.

"Hi you must be Amara," she said extending her arm.

"Make yourself comfortable there is dinner in the fridge and I have a night shift so I'll see you both in the morning" she said rushing out the door.

"How did you even get her to agree?" I asked Scott.

"I told her you had no where else to go... And that your looking for your brother" I smiled at him.

"Thanks.." We both sat down in the living room on the couch.

"About your sister I think I know who killed her?" Scott said looking at the ground.

"Let me guess like the rest of the town you think its Derek" I looked at him. He looked up from the ground and met my gaze.

"I hear things Scott… Trust me it wasn't Derek… Who ever it was is Alpha now.. and rumors say it's some mysterious new Alpha, if it was Derek I would have heard about it already but I didn't… and Derek doesn't have the heart to kill her…" I looked away from him. I need to find Derek. I missed him. I missed my brother along with the rest of my family.

"Look I'm going to go to bed early I'm tired" I said.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed too" Scott said getting up from the coach and heading upstairs. I lay down on the coach soon after. Ms. McCall was nice enough to leave a blanket and pillows for me to use. I got comfortable and close my eyes. Sleep didn't take long to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nightmares

**_*Screaming * _**_the house was all in flames. Not a single part of the house wasn't lit up orange or red. There was multiple screaming everywhere. Different voices all around of them yelling for mercy. The scene sifted. Two police officers stood in front of the burnt house talking to Laura. I looked up and all I could see was black burnt wood. The back of the house was completely ruined._

_ "__What's going on?" I looked up at my brother._

_ "__Nothing don't worry about it" He tried to reassure me. He crotched in front of me. Looked straight at me and put a piece of hair behind my ear. He forced a smile._

_ "__Where's mom?" I asked letting a tear slip. I held my older brothers hand and looked into his ocean eyes. I could tell he was trying not to cry. He let go of my hand and walked over to Laura who was whipping her tears. I tried to listen but they were too quiet._

_ "__What do you mean only one survived" Derek yelled. Deep down inside I knew what was going on even though I didn't want to._

_ "__Stop it Derek! We have to be brave for Mara no matter what, WE have to be there for her now!" Laura yelled back at Derek. The scene sifted back to the burning house. _

I woke up with a scream. I was covered in sweat from head to toe. It's always the same stupid nightmare. That stupid house burning. My stupid house burning. I try to forget about it but some how it always comes back in my dreams. I looked around the room and it took me a while to figure out where I was. I wasn't used to being back in Beacon Hills. I got up from the coach and headed to the bathroom. Right when I stepped past Scott's room to go to the second bathroom I noticed something. I stepped back into Scott's doorway and saw the bed was empty. I walked into the room.

"Scott? You there?" I whispered. There was no reply. I looked straight across the room and saw the empty window and came to a conclusion.

"My God I'm going to kill him!" I said to myself. I quickly grabbed one of Scott's used shirts and headed out the window. I didn't want to wake his mom by using the door. I lifted the shirt and smelt it. I caught Scott's scent quickly. It lead me to the edge of the forest not to far off his house. I looked around the woods trying to spot him. The trail ended there he has to be here. Soon enough I saw Scott sitting on the grass with his hands wrapped around his knees.

"Scott?" I said barely. He turned his head toward me. His eyes were golden, and he had sifted. He looked panicked.

"Scott are you okay?" I asked. I looked down at him and his shirt was torn and he was covered in blood.

"Get away from me" He whispered.

"Scott calm down… It's fine let's just go home" I knew he wasn't going to tell me what happened, so I didn't ask. Right now I needed to get him home before his mother finds out we were ever gone. I helped him up and I put my arms around his shoulder. I lead him as quickly as I could back to his house. By then he had sifted back into human form. He looked as if he was in a trance. Even when I asked him a simple question he didn't reply he just looked straight as if he didn't hear me. I lead him back to his room and tucked him in. I walked back downstairs and fell asleep on the coach. This time there was no nightmare, I didn't dream at all.

I slowly opened my eyes to the sun peeking in through the curtains. Wait the sun is up?!

"Crap!" I mutter. I look around and see that the alarm on my phone didn't go off. I quickly got dressed in the closet thing I could find and rushed out the door. ( /cgi/set?id=115047974)

I ran to school as quickly as possible. When I got there second period had already past. I looked around the parking lot and saw a bloody bus that was almost ripped open at the back and police cars everywhere. I walked down the hallway and see Stiles and Scott not too far off talking to Alison.

"What happened outside?" I asked walking up to Stiles.

"Well Scott had a dream he killed Alison which turned out to be that it's not Alison and something else " Stiles replied.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We don't know exactly what happened" Stiles said facing me completely.

"Last night was all sorts of odd," I muttered

"What happened last time" Stiles asked giving me a perverted look.

"Nothing like that" I hit him on the arm. "I don't like Scott that way" I yelled at him.

"Ow and that's not what I meant" Stiles said rubbing his arm. Seconds later Scott walked over.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I yelled at Scott.

"You looked peaceful I didn't want to wake you" He smiled.

"Scott do you even remember last night?" I asked him. He looked at me weirdly.

"No I had the weirdest dream"

"It wasn't a dream Scott" I cut him off. We all started walking down the hallway.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night I woke up and went to the bathroom and you were gone… Scott… Last night I found you in the middle of the woods" Both the boys looked at me. "Do you not remember that at all?"

"No" He replied more freaked out,

"You were sitting on the grass in the middle of the woods cradling yourself" I stared at him. "Scott you were covered in blood" I tried not to make my voice shake. I haven't known the boys that long but I already cared for them. Finding Scott like that last night was terrifying. We all made our way to Chemistry. I sat beside Scott and Stiles sat behind us. Like always every couple seconds we would turn around to talk to each other.

"Could have been animal blood," Stiles whispered. "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something"

"And did what?" Scott said. He was scared. He really thought that he was the one who did that last night. It scared me too. Seeing the way he looked at me with his golden eyes. He really didn't want me near him. At first I was scared that he would attack me.

"Ate it" Stiles said calmly.

"Raw?" Scott made a face at him.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Stiles snapped. "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything" He sighed.

"Mr. Stilinksi, if that's you're idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out once in a while" Mr. Harris spoke. I let out a small laugh.

"I think you, Ms. Hale and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance yes?"

"No!" Stiles and I yelled at the same time.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be to much" Mr. Harris sassed. He made Scott and Stiles move to seats across the room. We all looked at each other sitting on different corners of the room and frowned.

"Hey, I think they found something!" A random girl who I don't know the name of yelled. Everyone ran to the window to look outside at the crime scene. The police rolled out a man who was covered in blood on a trolley. He looked dead until he jolted up and back down and started twitching.

"That's not a rabbit" Scott whispered to the rest of us.

"Ahh! Okay? This is good, this is good. He's got up. He's not dead. Dead guy's can't do that," Stiles said trying to find the bright side of the situation.

"Stiles I did that" Scott said barely. I stood in shock. I put my hand on Scott's shoulder. How are we going to get out of this…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Questions, Plans and Answers

Seeing the crime scene outside made us all ask a ton of questions. Stiles, Scott and I sat at a lunch table in the cafeteria. Whispering to each other hoping that no one will over hear us.

"But dreams aren't memories" Stiles argued.

"Then it wasn't a dream" Scott fired back. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what"

"Well wolves have memories… they're just different… Our memories are more long term… I'm not sure how to accesses them though, Derek would know," I explained. I went quiet the minute I said Derek's name. I didn't like talking about Derek. Both the boys looked at me sympathetically.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even had the answers?" Stiles snapped. I knew they still didn't trust Derek and no matter how many times I tried to explain that Derek isn't the Alpha they wouldn't listen. They won't listen until they hear it coming out of Derek's mouth.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some innocent guy" Scott sighed. I felt bad that Scott felt guilty. He didn't have any control of what he was doing and he's beating himself up for it.

"Well Derek's been a wolf longer.. He has more practice," I told them. "With time you will be able to resist the full moon all wolves can it just takes time"

"And Scott you don't know that.." Stiles tried to make him feel better but it didn't work.

"I don't know it I can't go out with Alison I have to cancel." He said.

"Yes please cancel," I begged. They both glared at me. "What? The less time you spend with her the better" I rolled my eyes.

"No, you're not cancelling okay? You can't just cancel your entire life." Stiles argued.

"Yes you can," I sassed.

"We'll figure it out," Stiles said completely ignoring me. Second later Alison walks over to our lunch table.

"Figure what out?" She asked with a smile. Ew even her face bugs me.

"Just, uh, homework" Scott stammers. Nice save. Alison sits down beside Scott and I can't help but glare at her. Next thing we know Lydia and her group of friends comes sits down at our table as well.

"Get up." Jackson says walking by the other kid who's sitting next to Lydia.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The kid whined.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot" Danny said. I laughed.

"So I hear they're saying it's some kind of animal attack" Alison started the conversation.

"Probably a cougar" Danny said calmly.

"I heard mountain lion," Jackson said leaning back in his chair. I stared at him. Was he really that stupid? I opened my mouth to say a witty come back but Lydia said something before me.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." The way she said it she knew it was. Lydia is actually a really smart person I have math class with her and I realize most of the time she's not actually dumb she's just pretending to be. "Isn't it?" She said making herself sound stupid once again.

"Who cares?" Jackson replies. "The guy is probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyways"

"Actually, just found out who it is. Check it out" Stiles held out his phone for everyone to see. He clicked play on the video.

_" __The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition" _The video stopped playing.

"I know that guy," Scott said out loud.

"You do?" Jackson asked rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver" Stiles and I stared back at Scott then at each other. We both looked at each other uneasily.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please. Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia said looking at Alison. " You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow right"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do" Alison replied Lydia.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out we are doing something fun" Lydia said. I laughed a bit. Looking at Alison's face when Lydian invited herself was priceless.

"Hang out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us with them?" Scott asked Alison uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I guess?" She replied shrugging.

"Sounds fun" Lydia smiled.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork" Jackson said of course negatively. Stiles rolled his eyes. It was cute how he was in love with Lydia in a way. What sucks is that she didn't like him back.

"What 'bout bowling? You love to bowl" Lydia said turning to Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition" He snapped.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Alison sassed. "You can bowl right?" She said putting her hand on Scott's arm.

"Sort of" Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson confronted him.

"Yes.. In fact, I'm a great bowler" Scott snapped. The bell rang and we all got up from the table and walked into the hallway.

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles yelled at Scott. I laughed.

"I could even tell you were lying and I didn't even have to listen to your heart beat" I smirked.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!" Scott yelled at the both of us.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck." Stiles said grabbing his forehead. "I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes the phrase hang out. You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death."

"He's right when we stress the word hang out… Well that means were friends, just friends. If we like you then we stress the word date…" I said. "Sorry to break it to you" I put my hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Yeah once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." Stiles commented.

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't" Scott said.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much" Stiles interrupted.

"I ask Alison on a date, and now we're hanging out" Scott continued with his problems.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles continued.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now—now I'm going to be late for work," Scott said looking down at his watch and running out the door.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't-am I attractive to gay guys- you didn't answer my question!" Stiles yelled after him. "Do you think I'd be attractive to gay guys?" Stiles said turning to me.

"Last time I checked I'm a girl so I don't think I'm qualified to answer that.." I smirked walking away from him. Stiles was nice enough to drive me home. It didn't take to long.

"Thanks Stiles" I said getting out of the car. I walked to the house as he smiled and did his familiar awkward wave.

"Scott?" Ms. McCall yelled hearing the door open.

"No, it's just me," I said walking into the kitchen to find her getting ready to go to work. She looked up at me and smiled. "Scott already went to work"

"Right he's working today," She mumbled. "Looks like I have some extra time." She said looking down at her watch. "So how are you? How is Beacon Hills treating you?"

"I'm good, it's weird being back here, I haven't been here in years."

"Back? You lived here before?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess Scott didn't tell you… My last name is Hale… I used to live in the Hale house before it burnt down" Her jaw dropped. "Yeah, I came back because they found my sister's body a couple weeks ago"

"Oh I'm so sorry" She said coming next to me and giving me a hug.

"It's okay, sure it sucks but I kinda knew she was dead deep down for a while now… She came to Beacon Hills to take care of some things she wanted to move back here cause she thought it was best for me…. And she stopped calling for about 3 months before the police called and at first I thought she was just busy but after I kinda realized she was probable dead." I explained. Most of that story was true… She was looking to move back here but she was actually mostly looking for the new Alpha that was said to be here.

"Well sorry to be leaving at such a bad time but if I don't I'll be late for work" She said grabbing her keys and bag. "Bye, and you know the drill dinner's in the fridge you can eat now or when Scott gets back"

"All right bye" I replied as she walked out the door. I walked to the living room and tried to do my homework but it didn't really work my mind continued to wonder from my dream from last night. I say dream lightly it was more like a nightmare. I remember as a child I used to get that dream a lot and wake up screaming. Laura was always there to come me down. Today was the first time where she wasn't there. I wish she was. I always wondered if that's how the fire looked when it happened. I never actually saw the fire I was at school when it happened. Unfortunately the rest of my siblings weren't. I remember the older kids had a day off and the ones near my age got sick. Laura left the house cause she already graduated so she went to the university for one of her classes. Derek went to school for basketball practice and dropped me off to elementary school along the way. I missed Derek… I would go see him but what if he doesn't want to see me? Does he even remember that I'm alive? Does he remember me at all? What if he doesn't want me around at all? I let all the questions leave my head when Scott quickly ran through the door.

"Hey you need to come with us," Scott said seeing me on the couch.

"Why? What's going on?" I said getting up from the couch.

"First, I went to the hospital and say the bus driver and I panicked so I went to go see Derek and he told me about the memory thing you were talking about so now me and Stiles are going back to the bus" He said running out of breath.

"Alright just let me get changed," I said running up the stairs. I decided to wear something that will help me camouflage more because my purple V-neck you'll probably see from a mile away. ( /cgi/set?id=115208166)

I finished getting reading and went outside to find Stiles infamous jeep.

"Hello again" I greeted Stiles with a smile.

"Hey" he said smiling as he started the car.

"So do you guys have a plan how to get in?" I asked.

"Nope" They both said in unison.

"Well then" The rest of the ride went on in silence. I tried to think how we could break into the school and came up with nothing. I was too nervous to say anything. We all were. All we could think about was what the hell is going to happen if we get caught?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Alpha

"Hey, no, just me." Scott said to Stiles as we got out of the car.

"Someone needs to keep watch." We all stood out side of the car in front of the school.

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch? Why can't Amara do it?" Stiles whined and gestured me.

"Because she's a wolf and needs to help me through this..." Scott said looking over at me.

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time." Scott and I both stared at stiles. What was this boy talking about?

"Wait if you guys are Batman and Robin what does that make me?" I asked to have them both ignore me.

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time." Scott said looking back at Stiles.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles asked full of hope.

"Just stay here." Scott ordered.

" Oh, my God! Fine." Stiles yelled. Scott looked over at me.

"You ready?" He asked. We stood in front of the schools 7-foot tall fence. I nodded. To our surprise Scott and I got over the fence without a problem. We walked up to the bus and I saw Scott flinch. Maybe the flash back began to come back? We both walked on to the bus.

"You need to walk me through this" Scott mumbled.

"Alright, lets start with the basics, walk up and down the bus slowly and let your instincts take over" I stood watching Scott flinch once in a way. It pained me to see him like this. He blamed himself more then anyone; he truly thought he did it. When I found him that night in the woods covered in blood at first it wasn't too bad. Now I feel terrified for him. I haven't known Scott and Stiles for a long time but I care about them a lot. They're the two friends I have in this town... It pains me to see Scott like this, like he's scared all the time and always-feeling bad and confused. Before I knew it we heard Stiles' car horn honk. Scott and I looked at each other seeing the flash light from one of the guards and ran as fast as we could off the bus.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles yelled at us as we jumped in the car and drove off.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood- a lot of it was mine." Scott answered.

"So you did attack him?" Stiles fired another question.

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek." Scott jumped to conclusions.

"Scott I told you it can't be Derek! He's not an Alpha," I said but they ignored me. I don't understand why they try to blame Derek all the time. Maybe it was because it's easier to blame someone then not know the answer at all? One thing I know is that they're not gonna let this go until they hear it coming out of Derek's mouth.

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked snapping me back to attention.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him." Scott answered.

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked another question.

"That what I don't get" Scott commented.

"Because it's not Derek! Scott, what were the color of his eyes?" I asked.

"Red"

"Exactly, only Alpha's have red eyes. Derek's not an Alpha," I explained.

"You never know, I mean when's the last you've seen him" It went quiet. Its possible but I doubt it. Derek has and forever will have blue eyes. I knew that because I was one of the few who knew the story behind those blue eyes.

"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles said bringing back the other topic.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Like an initiation." Stiles explained. "You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Scott snapped.

"It's possible... If the Alpha doesn't believe that he has enough power over you or thinks that he wants you more apart of the pack he could force you kill someone..." I said.

"Yeah, and you didn't do it," Stiles said happily. "Which means you're not a killer."  
"And it also means-" Stiles started and Scott cut him off

"That I can go out with Allison."

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me." Stiles commented.

"Oh, yeah. That too." Scott smiled. I laughed at the two of them.

"Plus, even if you didn't go out with her it wouldn't be the end of the world she's just a girl" Scott stared at me with his jaw dropped.

"It would and she not just A girl" Scott turned back and looked at the road dramatically sighing. He was love struck.

"Stop obsessing over her most girls find that creepy," I snapped.

"Why don't you like her what did she ever do to you?" Stiles asked looked at me through his rear view mirror.

"She's an Argent! What hasn't she done! Our families have hated each other from the beginning of time. They were the ones who killed my whole family! That's why I hate her! Okay! She acts all happy and go lucky when she doesn't even know how awful her own family is! Plus there is literally no purpose for her family's existence... You think we couldn't take care of our own! If we found out we had a rogue wolf or one killing or changing humans then we would deal with them ourselves we don't need them hunting us we can take care of it ourselves! All they do is put fear in to us about being hunted... I hate her because all her family has ever done is killed my kind and because they thought we were a threat to there precious daughter they killed my family! How is that fair! They killed us because they didn't want Alison around wolves! How would they feel if I killed their family because I didn't feel safe huh?" I got angrier by the second. "If they kill one of us its not big deal but if we kill one of them then war breaks loose! I hate Alison cause because of her I don't have a family anymore. How is it God damn fair that she has a family and I don't!" I finished ranting. The boys eyes softened.

"But without them who would keep you guys from changing everyone" Stiles asked quietly.

"Well if my mom was still alive we would all be living by the same code... If you changed people without a purpose then we would deal with you which most likely means we would kill you" I whispered. There was a long silent pause.

"Another thing, not that I don't love having you around but when are you gonna move out of my house?" Scott asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know... Honestly, I'm scared to see Derek... What if he doesn't want me around? What if he doesn't even remember me? I'm just not ready yet.. Sorry Scott" I whispered. They both looked at me with sympathy.

"It's fine... You can stay as long as you like I was just curious and your his sister I bet he'll love to see you and have you around he hasn't seen you in years he's probably missed you" He replied

"Obviously you don't know Derek, if you think he's missed me" I muttered.

"Hey Mara, you wanna come over to my house while Scott goes on his date?" Stiles asked.

"Sure." We dropped off Scott for his date and headed to Stiles' house. I've been to Stiles' house a couple days ago to chill but I never met his dad before. It was scared it would be awkward especially since he was the one who found my sisters body.

"Hi, Mr. Stilinski I'm Amara" I said extending my hand.

"Hi, Stiles, mentioned you, you just moved here from New York"

"Yeah, thanks to you that is" I said.

"Really why is that?" He looked at me funny.

"Oh yea I forgot my lasts name is Hale... I'm Laura's sister... Your the officer who found my sisters body right?"

"Umm okay.. Mara and I are gonna go upstairs before this gets more awkward" Stiles interrupted.

"I'll get you a coke and you can go upstairs and set up the PS3" I walked upstairs to Stiles room and turn on the console.

"She's nice... And pretty" Mr. Stilinski whispered. I smiled. I didn't mean to eavesdrop it sort of just happened.

"Yeah she's beautiful... Wait what am I saying we're just friends!" I could feel my face turn red as I heard Stiles. He finds me beautiful! Aww! I'll admit Stiles isn't bad looking. Who am I kidding he's attractive and he's sweet and funny and smart. Wait what am I saying. I can't think of Stiles that way! I don't want to ruin our friendship. Soon enough Stiles walked through the door with two coke cans and a bunch of food.

"Oh you know me so well" I said grabbing one of the bags of chips out of his hands. He took a seat beside me and picked up the controller.

"I hope you know I am going to whoop your ass in this game" Stiles smirked.

"In your dreams Stilinski" I laughed. Before I knew it, it was late and I decided to walk home. When I got home Ms. McCall had just got home as well. I quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out Ms. McCall was heading to her room.

"Goodnight Amara" she said. "Goodnight" I replied as we walked to the end of the hall together. We passed by Scott's room and saw something move then a loud thunk. We both looked to each other and walked back to Scott's room. With one swift movement Ms. McCall grabbed the baseball bat from the corner and swung it at the intruder. They both screamed and that's when I realized who it was.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" She yelled.

"What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?" Stiles yelled back. Not a second later Scott walked in and turned on the lights.

All her could say was "What?"

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Ms. McCall scolded as she turned to her son.

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in." Scott pouted.

"Yeah, exactly." Ms. McCall sighed.

"And, by the way, do any of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?" She said looking at all three of us.

" No." We all said in unison.

"No .All right then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." She said just before walking out the door. When we heard her door close at the end of the hall we all turned to each other.

"Stiles what are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Nice pjs, I didn't think pink was your color "stiles said pointing to me. They both looked at me and I wrapped my cardigan around me tighter embarrassed.

"You came to tell me that I have nice pjs?" I snapped. ( /maras_pjs/set?id=115460509)

"No, My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago." He passed. "It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?" Scott asked. Stiles looked up at his best friend.

"Scott, he's dead." Scott's face changed in seconds. He grew angrier and angrier. A minute later he bolted out the door. "Scott wait! Where are you going!" I called after him as I watched him walk into the woods. I stood on the front porch and looked at Stiles.

"Go home its late you'll dad will worry... I'll get him home"

"Why do you always worry about us so much?" Stiles asked.

"Because I consider both of you my friends and unlike you too I don't have parents who will care if I go missing... I'll get him home I've done it before" I said to Stiles. His eyes softened. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Look I know I haven't known you guys for too long and you guys probably don't trust me, but right now you two are the only other people I talk to and I don't want to watch either of you get hurt." I said looking at him.

"Alright" I don't think he even had the energy to argue with me. I ran off the porch after Scott. After a while of following his scent I realized where he was going. I slowed down as a pit grew in my stomach. He was going to my house. When I reached the house I could hear him yelling at someone.

"I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff." Scott yelled. A voice laughed at him. I knew that laugh. I let a tear fall. After that something broke.

"That was cute." The voice said. I knew that voice anywhere. It was a voice I missed for years.

"Derek?" I whispered. I was faced with a decision. I knew Scott couldn't beat Derek in a fight. But I don't even know if I can face Derek. So should I save Scott or should I just stay away from Derek? I took a few seconds to think. "Crap" I muttered and I ran into the house. As I expected they were fighting. I quickly threw Scott against the wall and Derek in the other direction.

"What the f-" I growled at him in full wolf form letting my teeth and red eyes show as he tried to get up. He looked up and stared at me.

"Amara?" He whispered. I ignored him and looked back at Scott. Scott was bleeding. I walked over to him to make sure if he was okay. My eyes softened towards him.

"Are you alright" I said looking at his cheek. I grabbed his jaw when he tried to turn away. "You're bleeding"

"I'm fine" He said angry.

"Will both of you cut it out!" I yelled looking back at Derek and him.

"I didn't kill him." Scott yelled over me.

"Neither of us did." Derek said getting up. "It's not your fault, and it's not mine."

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott said frustrated. He was angrier then I've ever seen him.

"No, I didn't." Derek said calmly trying to control his anger.

"You're the one who bit me." Scott yelled at him.

"No, I'm not." Derek repeated.

"What?" Scott stared at him.

"I'm not the one that bit you." Derek explained. Scott put his fingers on the blood on his shirt and flinched just like he did on the bus.  
"There's another." Scott gasped.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him.  
Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?" Scott asked confused.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along" I said facing Scott.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott.

You're the one he wants." Derek finished as everyone went silent


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Sounds in the Night

"Scott can you please wait for me outside?" I looked over at him crossing my arms over my chest. He nodded and headed outside the house. I looked around the old burnt house. Tears filled my eyes. This used to be part of the living room. I smiled at all the memories of my brothers and sisters in this room. I looked back to Derek who was standing in the middle of the room mirroring my pose.

"Amara?" He asked again.

"You know maybe if you even came to visit you would recognize your own sister" I spat. The tears started falling from my eyes. I was happy to see Derek. Rejoiced even. But another part of me was furious that he left in the first place.

"You look just like mom..." He whispered. "I've missed you" he smiled. That's when I got angry.

"You've missed me?" There was a pause. "Really Derek? Then why didn't you visit or call?" He looked down at the ground. "Oh that's right its because you felt bad that I already knew the truth about the fire. Even after you promised you would come back!" I yelled. "I spent 6 years waiting for you to come home Derek! I spent 6 years without a family! And you were the one who said that we need to stay together! Yeah Bullshit!" I yelled even more.

"Well it looks like you have Laura's personality," he muttered. "I'm sorry okay?"

"Sorry, Sorry? You should be begging on your knees! You promised me Derek and you broke it... You were never the same after Paige died"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" He screamed cutting me off.

"Why? You weren't the only one who lost her Derek! After she died you pushed me away! After everything you just kept pushing me away you pushed everyone away and it didn't matter to them but it mattered to me! I was 9 years old Derek I barely knew what was happening with you! I thought you hated me!" His eyes softened. I couldn't stop crying or yelling at him.

"Why did you push me away?" I mumbled. I exhaled. He came and put his arms around me. I pushed him away.

"Don't! I'm not 9 years old anymore Derek! I can live with out you I've done it for 6 years I can do it for more! Another thing why didn't you call when Laura died huh?" I started to yell again.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" He yelled back.

"You knew that I had no one left and I would be sent to a foster home and yet you still didn't call or come get me!" I was finally done yelling at him.  
"Please just come home Mara" he whispered.  
"I don't think I can..." I walked out the door heart broken.

"Lets go," I said walking in front of Scott.

"Mara you okay?" He asked facing me. I quickly whipped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm fine," I muttered. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. I began to cry again.

"Shh its okay" he soothed. I soaked his shirt in my tears.

"Lets go home before your mom notices were done" I stopped crying. He nodded. He took my hand in his and we walked home. Luckily his mom didn't notice we were gone. I sat on the coach as Scott went upstairs. It was quiet for all of two minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL STILES!" Scott yelled. I rolled my eyes and started to laugh. I walked upstairs into Scott's room.

"Wow what happened to you?" He asked as I walked in.

"Let's just say it's been a tough night" Scott said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Stiles I told you to go home what are you still doing here?" I asked rubbing my eyes again.

"I wanted to make sure you both were okay," he said.

"And it looks like someone could use a Stilinski hug." He smiled and walked over to me. I began to laugh as I hugged him.

"Hey I wanna hug too" Scott whined. We both looked at him and he came into the group hug.

"Now we should all get to bed ad Stiles." I looked over at him.

"Go home..." They both laughed as I walked out.

"So what happened?" I heard Stiles whispering.

"Derek and Mara had a fight... I could only hear parts of it but it was really intense she yelled at him for leaving" there was a pause. Tears fell from my eyes when I started to think about Derek again.

"He hasn't seen her in 6 years... He didn't even speak to her" they both sighed.

"That's brutal" stiles muttered.

"She also mentioned something about a girl Paige and Derek blew up at her." Hearing her name made me shake.

"I'll explain the rest tomorrow I'm going to bed." Scott said as Stiles left through the window. I walked downstairs to the coach and looked at my phone it was already 12am. I fell asleep quickly.

*Gunshot*

I woke up at the noise. I looked at my phone 2 am. Great I slept for only 2 hours. Why is it that I can't ever get sleep in this town without hell breaking loose? I got up from bed through on my hoodie and shoes. I looked up and saw Scott was already ready.  
( cgi/set?id=11552...)

"You heard it too?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yup" I whispered.

"Lets go" we both ran out the door. We arrived at the edge of town and saw Mr. Argent with another girl around his age.

"Ohh Get in." He yelled at her.

"Not even "hello, nice to see you?" She sassed back at him.

"All I've got at the moment is please put the assault rifle away before someone notices." I laughed. Scott looked at me glaring.

"What it was funny" he rolled his eyes.

"That's the brother I love." The lady smiled walking over to the back of the car. Crap another Argent in town. The moment she turned around and I saw her face I flinched. No, no,no,no,no this can't be happening. What is she doing here?

"Chris, there were two of 'em." She said facing Mr. Argent again.

"The Alpha?" Mr. Argent asked.

"I don't know, but one of them One of them is gonna lead us to the other." She said walking over to the car door.

"He can't do that if he's dead." He said grabbing her arm.

"Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first."

"How long will it take?" He looked at her.

"Give him 48 hours if that." She smirked as she got in the car. Scott and I both looked at each other confused. What's in 48 hours?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: He's Dying

We both were too tired to think and went home. This time I was able to sleep until morning. It didn't take to long to get ready for school.  
( /cgi/set?id=115530366)

School rides have been odd since Scott takes his bike to school I don't really have a ride so since I decided it would just be faster for me just to run in wolf form.

"Last one there buys lunch," I laughed as I ran to the forest.

"You are so on," Scott laughed getting on his bike. I ran to school quickly before I knew it I was panting beside the bike rank. A second later Scott skid into the bike rake.

"I-I- win!" I said in between breaths. We both laughed and walked into the school after we caught our breath. We both walked into English together and sat beside each other. Soon enough Stiles cane through the door and took a seat behind Scott. As always Stiles started firing questions at Scott.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" He started. I had a feeling they were texting this morning just before he got here.

"I don't know." Scott whispered.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know." Scott repeated.

"To answer that the Alpha did kill the bus driver," I said.

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" Stiles fired another question.

" I don't know!" Scott yelled and the entire class's eyes shot to the three of us. The teacher went back to handing the tests back. Stiles got an A, so did I but Scott wasn't so fortunate. "Jeez. Dude, you need to study more." Stiles said putting his hand on Scotts shoulder. Scott sighed.

"That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up." Stiles reassured him.

"Do you want help studying?" Stiles asked. "No. I 'm studying with Allison after school today." Scott explained. I groaned and of course they ignored me.

"That's my boy." Stiles commented.

"We're just studying." Scott mumbled.

"Uh, no, you're not." Stiles remarked.

"No, I'm not?" Scott said as if it was a question.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de-balled." Stiles said painting an awful picture in my mind.

"God, seriously Stiles, it'll probably be best for all of us if you just stay away from her" I said for the millionth time.

"And don't ever say something like that again Stiles! Never Again!" I looked back at him. He opened his mouth to say something. "I mean it," I blurted out before he could say anything else.

" And please just stop with the questions, man." Scott said.

"Done." Stiles finished.

"No more questions." He continued to talk.

"No more talk about the Alpha or Derek." Scott looked over at my face which, automatically went sad at the sound of his name. I looked down at my desk.

"Especially Derek Who still scares me." Stiles went on.

"Stiles stop!" Scott yelled in a whisper. Stiles looked over my zoned out face.

"Sorry Mara..." He said.

"Its fine.." I mumbled under my breath. I could feel the tears threatening to spill. I raised my hand to go to the bathroom and exited the classroom. I went to the bathroom and whipped my tears. Come on Amara get yourself together... You're stronger then this. Think of the strong, brave, smart girl Laura raised you to be. I finally got myself together and walked out of the classroom.

"Why should I tell you?" I heard a irritated voice ask. I turned my hand and saw Jackson beside his locker.

"Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once." I saw Derek's back. What is he doing with Jackson? I listened quietly.

"Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm?" What the hell is Jackson talking about?

"Steroids." Derek asked.

"No, girl scout cookies." Jackson snapped. "What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked." Jackson said. God he really knows how to be a dick doesn't he.

"Amara!" He called at me. "Can you please control your freak of a brother" he said acknowledging me for the first time. Derek turned his head to look at me. I put my hand on my mouth and gasped. What happened to him? He was pale and looked sick and dying.  
I walk over to Derek with anger written over my face.

"What are you doing here? What happened?" I asked.

"Where's Scott?" He muttered.

"Stay here!" I told him. I walked down the hallway to the classroom that Scott was him but he was already gone. "Crap" I muttered. I looked back to were Derek was and he was gone. "Shit!" I cussed again. I ran out the door and looked around everywhere. I saw a line of cars stuck in traffic in the middle of the parking lot. And at the front. None other then Stiles. What made it worse Derek was standing in front of his car. I ran toward Stiles.

"Oh, my God. Oh, no, not here! You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's having- What the hell?" Stiles rambled.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled just as Scott ran over.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was shot." Derek running out of air.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said looking at the rest of us.

"No shit Stiles!" I yelled at him.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked Derek.

"I can't. It was-it was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles that dumbass.

"No, you idiot." Derek and I said in unison.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott said looking at me.

"Oh my god I know what this is!" I said putting my hand on my forehead.

"What? Who-who said 48 hours?" Derek said staring at Scott.

"The one who shot you." He replied.

"Get him in the car" I said. Scott helped me pick Derek up and headed over to Stiles' car.

"Why my car?" Stiles pouted.

"This isn't the time Stiles" Scott and I yelled.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek said grabbing Scott's arm through the window.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked panicked.

"'Cause she's an argent. She's with them." He gripped his arm harder.

"Why should I help you?" Scott snapped.

"Because you need me." He muttered.

"Fine. I'll try. Get him out of here." Scott said facing Stiles. I jumped in the back seat.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles' yelled at Scott as he drove off. "So what's happening to him exactly?" Stiles asked as we drove.

"Scott and I heard a gun shot last night and I'm guessing that's the gun that shot Derek. The bullet has wolfs bane in it it's poisonous to wolves. Laura used to keep a bunch in the house just in case we ever had this problem but I didn't think to bring any with me." I explained.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." Stiles yelled at Derek

"Almost where?" Derek said barely breathing.

"Your house." Stiles said pointing out the obvious.

"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek said his voice getting more faint at the end of the sentence.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles said stopping the car. "Not when I can't protect myself." Derek explained.

"All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles yelled.

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek said.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles yelled getting more frustrated. Derek lifted up his sleeve to show the gash in his arm. It was blue and looked infected. "Oh, my is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles said trying not to look at Derek.

"Start the car. Now." Derek ordered.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles yelled back at him.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek said looking murderously at Stiles. They stared at each other. Challenging each other. Of course Stiles couldn't take it and started the car. We drove around town for a bit then stopped the car again and waited at the side of the road, with no idea what to do. Our plan was to just wait for Scott now and hope that he could find the bullet in time.

If he didn't well then I don't know if we can save Derek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fixing the problem

"Stiles can you please go outside for a second I need to talk to Derek" I said looking over at Stiles. Normally he would make a sarcastic comment and then argue with me, he knew how hard it was for me to talk to Derek. He simply just nodded and stepped out of the car. He walked to the side of the road and looked down at his phone.

"Kate's back" I started off.

"I know," he said. "Look I'm sorry, I know I should have came and got you when I found out about Laura but- but I was scared that you'd still- you'd still be mad at me." He said exhaling he was trying hard to breath but it was hard for him.

"I would have been but I would have forgiven you cause you at least came back. I'm sorry for yelling at you." I whispered. "I was just so angry that you pushed me away after everything. I mean out of all of us we used to be the closest. And then you just stopped talking me and to everyone. It hurt"

"I- I thought it would be easier if I just shut everyone out but it- it wasn't" he muttered. "Plus I couldn't hate you, you're my sister. I love you no matter what. That and everyone knew you were my favorite out of all of us." I laughed. I looked down at the locket that hung around my neck.

"Derek what are we going to do? I can't watch another one of my siblings die" I head my voice shake. Before he could reply Stiles got in the car. He was talking to someone on the phone.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles yelled.

"Take him somewhere, anywhere." It was Scott on the other end.

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles commented.

"Like-like what?" I could faintly hear Scott on the other end.

"Like death." Stiles yelled sarcastically. I glared at him. Was he really going to die? He can't! I won't let him! Scott mumbled something I couldn't quite hear.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." I listened carefully to Scott.

"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles smirked turning on the car.

"Did you find it?" Stiles asked.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like the fricken Walmart of guns." I laughed at Scott. It's so true.

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right? I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Stiles commented.

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me." Derek said looking at Stiles. He knew Scott could hear him through the phone.

"Find the bullet." Derek said before Scott hung up. He arrived at the animal clinic soon after and got in without a problem.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles said looking up from his phone.

"It's a rare form of wolf bane." I said.

"He has to bring me the bullet." Derek said finishing my sentence.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"'Cause I'm gonna die without it." Derek finished. We walked into the examination room and Derek automatically started looking through the drawers.

"Well, okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said looking over at him. I didn't say anything. I was too scared to speak up. All I could do was play worst-case scenarios in my head.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek explained.

"'Positivity' just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles said walking over to the medal table in the middle of the room.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time Last resort." Derek said looking down at an open drawer and taking something out.

"Which is?" Stiles asked.

"You're gonna cut off my arm." Derek said turning around with an electric bone saw in his hand.

"You are mental," I said looking at the saw wide eyed.

"Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles yelled.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek said out of breath. His arm looked worse a worse and so did his face.

"And what if it doesn't?" I yelled. "What am I supposed to do after? Huh? I refuse to stand here and watch you die Derek!" I yelled and they both turn to look at me. His eyes softened but he didn't say anything.

"Ugh. Look I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said trying not get nervous.

"Why not?" Derek yelled looking at Stiles.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles said.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek looked at him pathetically.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!" Stiles yelled.

"Amara you do it!" Stiles said handing the saw out to me.

"Hell no! That's my brother thank you very much, I am not going to be responsible for cutting off his arm especially if he dies, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I said.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek said staring at Stiles.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any- Oh, my God." Before Stiles could finish Derek grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his head towards his face.

"Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles rambled.

"What? What are you doing?" Stiles said as Derek put his face at the edge of the table and puked black sludge over the side.

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles yelled.

"Ew!" I yelled moving away from the black blood.

"It's my body trying to heal itself." Derek explained.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." I said.

"Now. You gotta do it now." Derek said handing Stiles the saw.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles argued again.

"Just do it!" Derek yelled. "Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God." Stiles said over and over again as he turned on the saw and lowered it to Derek's arm. I could look I turned away and covered my eyes.

"All right, here we go!" I heard a voice at the front.

"Scott?" Stiles called out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott said walking through the door.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles muttered.

"Oh thank God" I exhaled.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna I'm gonna" Derek never finished his sentence. Before he could he clasped on the ground. I quickly ran over to him.

"No, no, no, no. Derek. Derek, come on, wake up." I said trying to get him awake. I looked over at Scott he was laying on the ground with his hand under one of the cupboards. Derek must have dropped the bullet when he fell.

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked coming beside me.

"I don't know! I can't reach it." Scott yelled.

"He's not waking up! I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles rambled.

"Stiles you're not helping!" I yelled frustrated at him.

"Just hold on!" Scott yelled.

"Oh! I got it! I got it!" He rejoiced holding the bullet up.

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles muttered pulling back his arm. Next thing I knew Stiles hand was punching my brothers face.

"Ugh! Ow! God! Ow! God Oh, my God." Stiles said shaking his arm. Scott quickly got Derek to his feet. Derek quickly went to the table, opened the bullet and lit it on fire. He quickly picked up the pieces of burnt wolfs bane and put it into his wound. He fell to the ground and started to scream. He looked in serious pain. I couldn't look at him. I know I'm a strong person I could a innocent child get its throat cut and watch the blood splatter and have the child have knives sticking out of him from its eyes, in front of me and not even flinch but i couldn't help it when it came to someone I cared about I couldn't stand to look. I buried my face into Stiles shirt who quickly put his arms around me.

"That. Was. Awesome! Yes! Are you okay?" Stiles yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek said getting up from the floor. His arm was healed.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles sassed. I looked up at him and ran straight into his arms. He didn't do anything but hug me back.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again" I said trying not to cry. I let go of him when Scott started to talk.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything- " Scott said.

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek snarled.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott said frustrated.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek said walking out of the clinic. First we all drove to the school parking lot to get Derek's car. After Stiles decided to go home. More like we forced him so he wouldn't get hurt. Then we got into Derek's car and drove off.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked getting out of the car. We were at the hospital. Derek led us done the hall into a small room. There sat a man in a wheel chair. The minute my vision adjusted to the dark I gasped. I put my hand over my mouth. I could feel the tears threatening to spill.

"Who is he?" Scott said looking at my shock.

"My uncle." I whispered.

"Peter Hale" Derek muttered.

"Is he Like you, a werewolf?" Scott asked. "He was. Now he's barely even human." Derek said.

"Six years ago, my sisters and I were at school, and our house caught fire.  
He was the only survivor." He explained.

"So what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott shrugged.

"'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek yelled.

"Scott remember what I said in the car when we broke into the school?" I said.

"Yeah, but they're not like that I swear" he defended them.

"They are Scott its what they do" I said barely.

"Well, then they had a reason to do that" Scott said.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek turned the wheel chair fully around. Half of Peters face was burnt. From the top of his head to halfway down his neck there were was red swelling burnt flesh.

"They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire." Derek explained to Scott.

"This is what they do." I repeated.

"And it's what Allison will do." Derek finished my sentence. Scott opened his mouth to say something but the nurse walking through the door cut him off.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" She yelled at us.

"We were just leaving." Derek said and we all followed him out.

We walked to the parking lot and Scott went straight into the car. As, for Derek and I it was time for another brother, sister-bonding talk.

"So you broke into the school?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well its your fault your the one who told him to go back to the bus and sniff it out" I said.

"Well I wouldn't have said that if I knew you were with him" I laughed.

"Amara come home" he said to me.

"Alright" I said.

"I just need to get my stuff from Scott's" I quickly got into the car to see Scott already staring at me.

"You're moving in with him?" He asked.

"Yeah" the rest of the ride was silence. It didn't take too long to get to Scotts.

"Why are you moving in with him?" He asked.

"I thought you be happy about this I won't have to bug you anymore" I said. I exhaled.

"Honestly after today, I don't think I can live without him. Seeing him today about to die nearly killed me inside. He's my only family left... I can't loose anymore family Scott" I explained. Even though he didn't say anything I think he understood.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure"

"How many siblings did you have? He said 11 people died in the fire" I looked down at the ground.

"I had 4 sisters and 3 brothers the rest were relatives... My siblings either had a day off or were home sick that day. And yes there were people who were completely ordinary. One of my brothers wasn't born a wolf, we still don't know how but I guess it skipped a generation and some of my relatives were normal too" I said looking up at him.

"One more question..." There was a pause. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Do you have feelings for Stiles?" He blurted out. I looked at him and then opened the door.

"Goodnight Scott!" I said putting one foot out the door.

"Oh come on!" He yelled in a whisper.

"By the way tell your mom I say thanks," I said over my shoulder smiling.

"No not unless you answer the question!" He whined.

"See you in school!" I said closing the door behind. I let out a small laugh before heading to Derek's car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Faded Memories

_"Come on Nick!" I yelled across the front yard. I ran towards the woods in my little blue dress and pigtails._

_"Hurry up! You're so slow!" I called to him in my baby voice._

_"I'm coming! Just wait!" He said running down from the front porch. I suddenly felt arms grab me from behind._

_"Gotcha!" I familiar voice yelled from behind me. They lifted me up into the air unto their shoulders. _

_"Derek!" I squealed._

_"Hey" Nick said coming up to Derek and I. _

_"Where are you two going?" Derek asked. I tugged on his hair as I sat on his shoulders. _

_"Going for a walk... Mom wanted her out of the house she was getting too hyper" they both laughed. _

_"You wanna come?" Nick asked. _

_"Sure." I looked at both my brothers. They looked very similar. The only difference was that Nick was older and had light brown hair instead of black. Derek gently took me off his shoulders and placed me on the ground._

_"Oh come on Derek!" I whined as he put me down. Derek laughed. He knew how much I liked him carrying me on his shoulders. He picked me up and started to tickle me. I started to laugh uncontrollably as we walked through the forest._

_"Sh!" Nick said to the both of us._

_"What is it?" Derek asked. Nick was standing still listening._

_"We should go home," Nick said._

_"Ok?" Derek looked over to his brother. "What's going on?" He said coming up beside him. _

_"Listen..." They both stood still and tried to listen._

_"Derek take Mara home I'll catch up with you guys soon" he ordered._

_"No I'm not letting you face them by yourself" I stood there confused. _

_"I said take her home! And carry her make sure she doesn't walk or make noise" Nick said facing Derek completely. He walked over to me and bent down in front of me so I was at eye level. _

_"Listen Mara your gonna go home with Derek and I'll meet you back there alright."_

_I nodded. "And please listen to him" I didn't get to answer him. Before I knew it Derek lifted me and gave me a piggy back home. _

_"Derek what's gonna happen to Nick?" I asked. _

_"He'll be fine, he'll meet us back at the house." Derek ran as fast as he could with me on his back. _

I shot up from bed. I hate this house because it brings back too many memories. Maybe moving back in with Derek wasn't the best idea. I looked around the room it was just as I left it years ago. Still the same shade of faded purple. I didn't like being in this house. It reminded me of my mom which just made me hurt even more inside. I got up from bed. I usually didn't take naps in the day but I was exhausted today. I opened my curtains to see that it was already dark outside.

"Derek you home?" I called out walking out of room.

"Yeah, I'm about to leave you wanna come?" He asked walking down the stairs.

"Sure where are we going?" I quickly got ready and walked down the stairs with him.

"There's been another murder I'm heading over there with Scott now." He said. We headed out his door to find Scott already waiting.

"Hey Scott" I greeted him. He gave me a quick hug and a wave. We reached the crime scene in about 20 minutes and headed for the roof of the movie store.

"What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home."  
Jackson yelled below us. The window in the front was completely shatter and there was blood everywhere. Stiles was there along with his dad.

"And I understand that." Mr. Stilinski said.

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!" Jackson yelled louder at Mr. Stilinski. God he can really be an ass.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles said out loud so everyone could hear. I looked at Stiles, he looked concern and his father was looking back at him disappointed. He probably did it cause he didn't want to see his father get yelled at.

"Starting to get it?" Derek said looking down from the roof.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Scott asked.

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers." Derek explained.

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked trying to put the pieces together.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Derek said. He started to make his way off the roof. Scott and I followed soon after. We drove back to our house and Scott came with.

"You know, I have a life too." Scott whined. They were yelling at each other the whole ride home. I honestly was tired of trying to get them to stop fighting.

"No, you don't." Derek smirked.

"Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or- Part of his pack. Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." Scott complained even more.

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." Derek warned.

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott said.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek said calmly.

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school." Scott started to yell again.

"And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand." Derek yelled in frustration.

"If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

"So if I help you, you can stop him?" Scott asked.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek explained.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asked even more frustrated then before.

"Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm Right after you were hit?" Derek said.

"Yeah, I changed back." Scott finally calmed down.

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator?" Derek asked. There was a long pause. Derek stepped down the stair and faces Scott. He grabbed his hand and crushed it.

"What is- What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled in pain.

"It'll heal." Derek rolled his eyes.

"It still hurt!" Scott kept yelling.

"And that's what keeps you human- Pain. Maybe you will survive." Derek smirked.

"Really cause I feel like my whole is in fricken hell right now!" Scott continued to yell.

"Look at Amara, if she can deal with this and still get straight A's so can you!"

"But she's not being hunted!" Scott yelled back.

"Don't you get it Scott!" I finally decided to speak up they both looked at me. "We're all being hunted! If it's not the Alpha then its the Argent's who's daughter you're dating! Plus if the Alpha finds you he finds all of us and he'll take that to his advantage!" I pushed past both of them and went back up stairs. I went back to bed and fell asleep. Of course the nightmares came again.

_"Derek what's going on!" Nick yelled. _

_"It's none of your damn business!" Derek yelled back. Derek ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Nick ran after him. It was silent for a bit. I walked up to Derek's room and knocked on the door._

_"Go Away!" He yelled._

_"It's only me Derek," I said._

_"And I said go away!" He yelled again. _

_"Please Derek I brought food... And you promised we would finish the movie today" I said lightly. He walked over to the door. _

_"Jesus Christ Amara what don't you get I don't want to watch the stupid movie and I don't want the frickin food and most of all I don't want to see your frickin face!" He yelled just before slamming the door the door in my face. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry as I walked back to my room. I walked into someone before I got to my room._

_"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Nick._

_"I'm fine" I said whipping my tears._

_"He yelled at you again didn't he?" He asked bending down in front of me. There was a big age difference between Nick and I. He was more then 10 years older then I. He was 2 years older then Derek. Nick cupped my face in his hands and whipped my tears._

_"I'll finish the movie with you if you want?" He smiled. _

_"No, it's fine I don't really want to watch it anymore.." I sniffled._

_"Alright" he said getting up. Nick walked over to Derek's door and slammed his fist on it. _

_"Derek open the door or I swear to god I'm gonna break it down" He yelled._

_"And you think that'll make him open it?" Peter smirked as he walked down the hallway. _

_"Shut up Peter it doesn't concern you" Nick spat. Nick and Peter never liked each other. Peter was the oldest. Peter's age never seems to show but Nick and Peter couldn't stand each other. None of us really liked him we just tolerated him cause he was our uncle. _

_"What?" Derek yelled as he opened the door. Nick pushed his way past Derek into the room and shut the door behind them. Being me of course I quietly walked to the door and pressed my ear against it._

_"What's going on with you?" Nick asked. _

_"It's nothing" Derek whined._

_"Fine... I'm not going to force you to say anything but you can't talk to Amara that way! She looks up to you Derek you can't keep pushing her away and hurting her!" Nick yelled._

_"And what if I do!" Derek yelled back. _

_"Look Amara really likes being around you Derek just as much as she likes being around me. What if one day something happens and it's just you and her? Huh? You're going to need to take care of her. I suggest you start now!" Nick yelled. _

* Ding Ding *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and the sun in my eyes. I remember how that day ended. It was not pretty at all. But looking back on what Nick said it makes me think, what if he knew the fire was going to happen. Then again, Laura and I had to look at his body and make sure it was actually him. It was. He is defiantly dead so he couldn't have none cause if he did he would of tried to stop it.

I got out of bed got dressed and ready for school. ( /cgi/set?id=116204453)

I kept thinking about my dream. Now I understand why Derek was so angry all the time. I walked down stairs to fid Derek.

"Morning.." I said.

"Hi" he said. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. At least now I didn't have to run to school like I did when I lived with Scott. Derek at least drove me now and bought me breakfast along the way. I walked outside to his car.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked finally seeing my face in the light.

"It looks like you haven't slept in weeks, you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine just tired..." I mumbled.

"You having nightmares again?" He asked. I nodded. I used to get them a lot as a kid. Where I would wake up screaming in the night. But as a kid I would dream that the Argent's came and hunted us down. Now my dreams are happy of old memories of having my family together or an argument we had over something little. Which sucked because now it hurts to even have those dreams. Seeing my siblings faces again and my moms face again is like sticking a knife straight into my chest. I got into the car and Derek drove me to a drive through then to school. I walked into the school and went to my locker. I took my books out and then closed my locker to find Stiles' face behind it, leaning on the locker beside mine.

"Morning" he said.

"Hey" I muttered.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine I wish you didn't ask me that... I'm always fine and when I'm not I'll still say I'm fine and get through it" I rambled.

"Well okay then, you just look-"

"You better think wisely before finishing that sentence Stilinski" I snapped cutting him off.

"I was going to say beautiful like always," he said saving himself.

"Good choice of words" I said monotone. I started walking down the hall.

"But seriously are you okay you seem tired" he said grabbing my arm and turning me around to face him.

"I'm fine Stiles, but thanks for worrying I'm just not getting a lot of sleep, I'm been having nightmares that's all" I explained. We both walked down the hall when we saw Scott talking to Alison and her trying to stuff balloons back into her locker.

"Is it her birthday?" Stiles asked.

"Like I care," I muttered.

"At least try to be nice," he said to me.

"If that's even possible," he mumbled. I glared at him with a smirk.

"Do all Hale's have the same intimidating territorial glare?" He said sarcastically. "Cause it doesn't work" I gave him another look. "And maybe it does" he said looking away from me.

"That's what I thought, and yes we all do we get it from my mothers side" I said looking away feeling victorious.

"Let's just say happy birthday" stiles said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward Alison.

"No I don't want to" I said trying to pull away. I could easily get away but it was no use he was one determined boy.

"Happy birthday Alison" Stiles said coming close to them pulling me along.

"Thank you" she smiled. Scott just stared at Stiles trying to push me forward.

"No Stiles No Come On!" I said as he pushed me from behind. I tried to dig my heels in the ground but he kept trying. I finally gave up and let him win.

"Happy Birthday Alison" I said in the most monotone voice possible.

"Thanks" she mumbled. The bell rang shortly after.  
"Oh look the bell I should get to class." I said running off in the other direction. I turned the corner and listened.

"I don't think she likes me very much..." Alison said to the boys.

"She's kinda uh, stubborn" Stiles said. "I should go to class," he said walking off. I made my way to my class. Damn right I didn't like her.. The day went by quickly. I didn't see Alison once that day. For once the Lord has blessed me with a good day until I realized I didn't see Scott either.

"Do you know where the hell he is?" I asked Stiles asked we walked to our next class together.

"No, I left him a bunch of messages and he's not answering." Stiles said running his hands through his hair.

"Me too he's not replying me either" I sighed.

"We'll figure this out later lets go to chem" I said.

"Just a friendly reminder-Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." Mr. Harris said in front of the class. I sat across from Stiles. He was looking down at his workbook and highlighting pretty much everything.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Mr. Harris asked walking past Stiles and I. He stopped in front of us.

"Don't look at me! I haven't seen him since this morning" I said looking up at him glaring at me. Just then Jackson walked into the class looking wrecked. Mr. Harris walked up to him and put his hand of his back.

"Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." He whispered to him but everyone seemed to hear. Jackson nodded to him.

"Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine." He said walking back to the front of the room.

"Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Mr. Harris said teasing Stiles. Stiles put the highlighter down and turned and saw Danny was sitting behind him. Oh course he had the brilliant idea to lean on one leg of his chair and talk to him. I listened in to the conversation.

"Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?" Stiles started.

"No." Danny responded.

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" He asked. Of course he worried about Lydia. I started to feel odd. Like this there was a pit of anger in my stomach. Was I jealous? No I couldn't be. This was Stiles and he loved Lydia. So why did I feel awful inside. Is it cause I have feelings that I couldn't explain for Stiles? I can't though! He loves her I wouldn't have a chance with him.

"No." Danny answered.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer's still no." Danny said again.

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend." Stiles looked at him oddly. He paused.

"One more question."

"What?" Danny asked irritated.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked. What. The. Hell? Was he seriously asking that? I remember when he asked me that question. I laughed just like I did now. Stiles waited for the answer but he lost balance and fell off his stool and the whole class stared at him. I couldn't contain my laugh. I had a study block so I stayed in the library. I decided to catch up with my mythology and history so I decided to bring one of the journals that Laura kept on different types of beasts. Usually people called it a bestiary. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I took it out.

Stiles:  
Can you bring my sweater that I left in your locker to the change room?

Mara:  
Sure. Be there in a sec.

I packed up my stuff and went to the guy's locker room. Looks like I beat Stiles there since he wasn't around. It was empty besides George who I shared English with.

"Hey George" I tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh hey Amara" he looked at me oddly taking out his red headphones.

"Don't worry I'm not some stacker or perv... Trust me I would not be in here if I didn't have to... It smell like shit in here...Stiles asked me to bring him his hoodie," he laughed.  
"Mind giving it to him when he gets here?" I looked over at him.

"Sure" he said.

"Ok thanks I'm gonna leave now it's smells really, really bad" he laughed and waved as I made my way to the door. I was about to walk out the door but something stopped me.

"I-I don't know where Scott is." I heard Jackson's panicked voice.

"I'm not here for Scott. I'm here for you." Was that Derek? I walked back a bit an looked behind the corner making sure they wouldn't see me.

"Wh-wh-why me? I-I didn't do anything." Jackson stuttered.

"No, but you saw something, didn't you?" I saw Derek's famous leather Jackson. He looked around the room curiously. I knew that look. Crap he could sense me.

"No, I didn't- I didn't see anything." Jackson stammered. Derek looked back at him.

"What was it, hmm? An animal? A mountain lion?" Derek smirked.

"I didn't see anything. I swear. I'm-I'm not lying." Jackson looked terrified of him. Normally Jackson would just pretend like he didn't care. But he not he looked like he was scared that Derek would kill him.

"Then calm down and say it again.

Say what? That I'm not lying? Tell me that you didn't see anything. Slowly." Derek said completely calm.

"I didn't see anything. I'm not lying." Jackson said slowly. He was lying it was obvious.

"One more thing." Derek said grabbing Jacksons neck and looking at the claw marks on the back. When did that happen?

"You should really get that checked out." He said before walking out. He walked right past me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room.

"You know you should really learn to hide better" Derek smirked.

"Pfft normally I would you just caught me off guard" I said.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Just asking Jackson some questions." He said simply.

"Why? You think he saw something? Please he'll be too scared to say anything and even if he didn't he's too big of an ass to say anything" I muttered. "Now get out of here before someone sees you and I have to go to class" I said pushing him out of the school.

"You want me to pick you up after?" He asked.

"No, I'll walk I could use the time to think" I said in front of the school.

"Alright" he said getting into his car. I walked back into the school and saw Stiles slam his phone shut.

"What's going on? Was that Scott?" I asked walking up to him.

"Yeah it was... He's out with Alison..." Stiles whispered.

"Seriously... Ugh I'm gonna kill him I had to sit through my entire class and present our project by myself cause he wanted to go and prance off with Alison" I spat out poison as I said her name.

"I know it's a real dick move," Stiles mumbled.

"Hell yeah it is!" I yelled. Stiles and I made our way to our last class and we sat through it completely bored.

"Hey I'm gonna go check on Lydia" He said walking out of class.

"Alright" I muttered.

"I'm just gonna go home..." I said. Why does he have to check on her? Okay I'll admit I wish he was checking on me but then I know that he wouldn't. He wouldn't worry about me the way he worried about me. I started to make my way when I stopped in front of the house. There was something off in a way. I pushed the thought away and walked into the house as quietly as I could. I walked to the living room and saw Derek lying on the ground in pain and Kate Argent leaning over him with an electrocuting baton. I have never felt more hate towards a person besides her.

"Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls- We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying? Wouldn't be the first time. Tsk, sweetie Well Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We didn't kill your sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She teased him. I smirked when I came up with an idea. I quickly sifted into my wolf form so I could move faster and I ran into the room and grabbed the baton from her hand. It amused me to see her surprised expression. I sifted back into human pulling with string of the baton.

"Let me guess, Amara or Cora, you guess look all the same" I let out a chuckle. I lowered the setting on the baton and electrocuted her. Making sure it wasn't enough to kill her. She fell to the ground and screamed.

"Oh so its okay when you do but not when I do it?" I smiled.

"It's nice seeing you Kate..." There was silence in the room. She got up on her feet and tried to punch me but I grabbed her wrist before she could.

"That's the best you can do?" I snapped.

"Looks like you're Amara since you don't even flinch... That and you hate me a lot, I can practically feel it" she said cocky.

"Oh look at you all grown up" she smirked.

"How about you leave my brother alone..." She laughed. "Or here let me paint you a different image." I paused.

"You know I go to school with your niece lovely girl... Not really... Let's just say you harm one hair on Derek's head, first I will start by killing your parents, they shouldn't be too hard to find. Then I'll kill your sister in law... Then your brother... Then I will dig my claws into Alison's stomach and rip it apart and then I will rip her throat out with my hands and feed it to you.." I said taking a step closer to her each time. I was now face to face with her. "And when I'm done you'll be begging on your knees not to kill me..."

"What makes you so sure that you can take me... Your what 16 now?" She asked.

"Actually I'm 15" I turned away from her and sifted. I make my red eyes glow and my teeth stick out.

"Its because I'm Alpha now" I saw her step back. I quickly sifted back...

"You're the Alpha?" She asked. "You're telling that a 15 year old girl is running around town killing everyone?" She smirked.

"No there is another one," I explained.

"Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is The Alpha, killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." she said and stared at both Derek and I. We stayed silent and her face lit up.

"Unless you don't know who he is either." She paused.

"Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" She said pulling out her gun and shooting. Derek quickly got to his feet and ran out the house with me on his heels. When we got to the forest he looked back at the house but still hadn't said anything. He looked down at me and his eyes went wide.

"Derek" I whispered as I held my shirt as watch as the blood poured out of me. I tried touching the bullet wound but as I did I fell to my knees. Derek made one quick movement and picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What do you think we need to get you to a hospital" He said angry.

"And what are you- you gonna say when they ask how I got shot?" He went silent. "That's what I thought."

"I don't care... I'll figure something out," he muttered. My vision started going black towards the end of that sentence.

*Beep beep beep*

I opened my eyes to a white room. I looked to my right and saw a heart monitor. I was in the hospital. I sat up and saw my side was already bandaged.

"Hey take it easy" I heard Derek say putting his hand on my bandage.

"I'm fine Derek," I said. He stared at me raising his eyebrows.

"You were just shot... You're not fine..."

"You forgot to go to the parent teacher conference..." I laughed.

"You've just been shot and you're worried about school?" He laughed. A second later Stiles ran through the door.

"My God" he muttered. I looked over at Derek in surprise.

"Called him I thought he would want to know..." Derek explained.

"I called Scott but he's still not answering." Stiles said walking up and taking a seat beside the bed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was shot" I said quietly.

"Well no I couldn't figure that out before coming here and why is it that both are you just happen to get shot this week" he sassed.

"Who shot you?" He asked.

"The same person who shot Derek... Kate Argent" I muttered.

"I'm gonna get you some food" Derek said walking out of the room.

"My dad left for the school a couple hours ago he said there was a mountain lion attack..." I looked back at Stiles

"Is he okay?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah he's fine," he mumbled.

"Apparently Scott was there..." I could tell Stiles was frustrated with him. I was too. How could he just ditch the whole day with everything going on...

"I found something on Lydia's phone... I texted you bout it but I can tell you were a bit occupied..." Stiles said.

"It was a video from the video store and she had a video of the Alpha jumping through the window... He was full wolf" he finished.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah but I deleted it cause I didn't know what else to do both of you weren't replying..."

"It's fine..." I whispered.

"It probably wouldn't have been that helpful either way..." We turned to the door to see Derek outside talking to one of the nurses.

"He really cares about you doesn't he?" Stiles said.

"Yeah he does..." I smiled.

"Even if he cares about you, I still don't trust him... That and he still scares me" Stiles said. I laughed.

"Thanks for coming Stiles..." I said taking his hand.

"No problem..." He smiled down at me. I knew I was getting out of the hospital tomorrow.

And when I get to school Scott is so gonna pay.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Mark

Third person POV:

Something was chasing him. He couldn't tell what but he knew he was minutes away from death. It was going to kill him. It was going to get his hands on him and cut his throat out. Scott hid behind the car hoping it wouldn't notice him. He thought the Alpha was close behind. He started to freak out when his phone began to ring. He quickly reached down into his pocket.

"No, no, stop!" He whispered to himself. Arms grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on top of the hood of the car. Scott closed his eyes hoping he would die quickly.

"You're dead" He opened his eyes to Derek holding him down.

" What- what the hell was that?" Scott yelled getting off of the car.

"I said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when." Derek said walking away from him.

"You scared the crap out of me," Scott said running after him.

"Not yet" Derek mumbled.

" Okay, but I was fast, right?" He asked. Scott had a hard time keeping up with Derek's long strides.

"Not fast enough"

"But—but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott asked he stopped because he was tired of running to keep up with him.

"Till your phone rang," Derek said holding Scotts phone in his giant fist.

"Yeah, but that was- I mean would you just stop? Please? What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something, I need you to teach me how to control this." Scott said after catching his breath.

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you. Amara could but last time I checked she's still angry with you."

"I know I feel terrible about your sister, alright. What do I have to do?" Scott asked.

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this?" Derek said holding Scotts phone out again. " This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you?" Before Derek could finish the phone rang again. He looked down at the tiny screen it was Alison. "Get rid of her"  
"What, just because of her family?" Scott yelled defending her. Derek quickly put his arm back and threw the phone at the wall and watched it smash.

"Wait—wait- whoa—whoa!" Scott yelled.

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around" Derek explained.

"I can get angry" Scott said trying to hold himself back.

"Not angry enough" Derek yelled. "This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?"

"If that's what it takes" Scott muttered.

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" Derek started to pound him to answer.

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her," Scott replied. With that Derek walked off and left leaving Scott in the parking lot.

Amara's POV:

I heard the door close. I wanted to go see who it was, probably Derek but I was too comfy upstairs in my room. Lucky for me he came upstairs to check on me either way.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked. I poked my head from under my covers to look at him.

"Hey, I'm fine.. I guess" I replied in a sleepy voice.

" Still mad at Scott?" He asked walking out.

"Yup…" I replied.

"I'm going over there in a sec, wanna come?" He asked.

I groaned "Fine." I said moving the covers of my bed. We quickly made our way to Scott's house and walked into his room. It was so dark he probably didn't even see us when he walked in. He turned on the light and say Derek first sitting in the chair by his bed.

"Derek? You seriously need to stop doing that," Scott said exhaling. Then I walked up from the darkness behind him. I stood there as he backed up into me.

"Jesus Christ Amara!" He freaked out again. I waved at him with a smirk. "Still not talking to me?" He asked. I simply just shook my head.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" Derek said causing Scott to turn back to face him.

"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather," Scott said sarcastically. Normally I would have laughed but I was still angry with him so I stood there in silence. "No, he didn't talk"

"Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression" Derek asked.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused.

"Remember your other sense are heightened communication doesn't have to be spoken." Derek stood up from the chair. "What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger." Scott said looking from the ground back to Derek.

"Focused on you?" I asked finally speaking up.

"No, not—not me" He stuttered. "But definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when her drew the spiral"

"Wait, what?" I stopped him. He looked even more confused.

"What'd you say?" Derek asked hoping he heard wrong.

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know? What? You guys have this look like you know what it means." He looked from me back to Derek. I looked up and gave Derek a look. I knew what the spiral meant but I was not gonna tell Scott if Derek didn't want me to.

"No, it's—it's nothing" Derek said not taking his eyes off me until the very last second to look at Scott. We both thought the same thing. He shouldn't know. I would have told him but if he kinds out he'll panic even more. Derek started to walk out of his room and I was about to follow.

" Wait—wait—wait - wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself." He said trying to stop Derek from leaving.

"Doesn't mean anything," Derek mumbled under his breath.

"You buried your sister under a spiral," He said. The thought of my sister in the ground made me cringe. "What does it mean?" He asked again.

"You don't want to know" Derek said leaving the room.

"Amara will you at least tell me" He grabbed my arm before I walked out the door.  
I glared at him.

"Last time I checked I'm still angry at you.." I said turning to face him.

"Please I'm sorry about before…" He said.

"Scott, I was shot, Stiles' dad was almost killed and where were you oh yeah you were skipping school with Alison." I raised my voice.

"You don't think I feel terrible bout that!" He yelled. " But why does it always get blamed on me…"

"Because Scott you have a gift now, use it, you could have done so much more if you just got your priorities straight" I said walking out of the room. I stopped at the doorway.

"Cause it's nice to know that Alison comes before everyone even me when I was about to die… And it was her aunt who shot me" I walked out of the house, not even looking back.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I didn't feel like dressing fancy or anything so I decided to wear another one of my worn out flannels, jeans, a t-shirt and a beanie. ( /cgi/set?id=116810335)

I got to school in no time and went to my locker. I looked down the hall and saw Stiles coming toward me.

"Hey.." He muttered. I responded with a groan. We stood in silence as I took my books out of my locker and saw Scott walking down the hallway muttering something to himself. I listened in.

"Must stay away from Allison, Just stay away from Alison," He repeated over and over again. He turned towards up and saw Jackson.

"Stay away from Jackson, Just stay away from Jackson" He began repeating. He turned the other way and saw Lydia.

"Hey, Scott" She waved to him.

"Oh, come on!" He yelled turning away from her.

"Hey you okay?" Stiles said bringing me back to attention. " You look upset"

"I'm fine.." I muttered.

"Ease dropping?" He asked looking back to where Scott was standing.

"Yeah, he's freaking out" He looked back at me as the bell rang.

"Let's go to class," He mumbled. We had English first block, which was a class the three of us shared. I sat beside Stiles and then Scott said sitting behind us.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott whispered. "Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? I mean, it's just a bruise right? Some soft issue damage?" Scott asked Stiles. I looked over at Stiles. I could tell he was trying hard not to talk to him. "You guys know I feel really bad about this, right?" He said to the both of us. Stiles looked back at me and I shook my head, I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and that I went to Derek for help?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. No effect Amara" He paused turning to me. I just nodded. I knew that they didn't trust him but I'm okay with that, all that matters is that I trust him.

"But obviously I'm not talking to you" Stiles finished his voice shaking. We sat in silence for a bit but I could tell Stiles was going to break.

"What did he say?" Stiles turned around to look at Scott. He smiled.

"Stiles!" I yelled at him. I can't believe he gave in that quickly.

"I'm Sorry" He replied looking at me. I didn't look at either of them while Scott explain to Stiles what happened. The bell rang and they walked together out of the class. I picked up my books and quickly walked out of the class pushing past both of them. I went back to my locker and pretended like I was getting my books while I listened to them.

"After work, All right, well that gives me to the end of the school day then." Stiles said.

"To do what?" Scott asked. They were getting closer and closer to me.

"To teach you myself," Stiles said. "But we can't do this without Mara, Derek said she could help you, which means she knows more about this then us."

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Scott asked.

"She just needs time that's all, What you did to her Scott is pretty bad, so I get why she's mad at you, I mean if you just stayed near by we could have avoided all this" Stiles explained and Scott sighed.

"I know and I feel awful" I couldn't hear anything after that, the second bell rang and everyone started talking in the hallway.

"Damn it" I mumbled, slamming my locker.

"Jesus Christ" I yelled. Just when I closed my locker and turned around door Stiles and Scott were standing on the other side inches away from me with grins going from ear to ear.

"Can you not do that!" I yelled at them. The didn't say anything they just stood there frozen, still grinning.

"We know you heard" Stiles said breaking the silence. There was another pause.

"Fine… Fine I'll help," I said and they both tackled me in a hug. We all sat in the library after during our study period. Scott hid behind a book because Allison was also in the library.

"Scott you look like an idiot," I said to him he didn't say anything all he could do was hide. "What is she even reading?" I mumbled. I listened in to what she was saying to Lydia.

"The beast of Gevaudan. Listen. A quadruped wolf- like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France, during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bête killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it." She paused.

"I think the book's making it more obvious" Stiles said to Scott still hiding. I turned back to face them. "Besides, she's reading anyway."

"Guys we have another problem." I whispered to them.

"What?" Stiles asked looking at me.

"I think she's getting close to finding out," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Scott asking poking his head slightly over the book.

"She's reading her family history, about how her ancestors killed a wolf- life creature "I said.

"How did she even find out about that?" Stiles asked.

"Kate's probably giving her hints," I said between my teeth.

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked.

"I think so.." Stiles replied. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean you guys don't hate me now?" Scott asked full of hope.

"No" Stiles and I said in unison.

"But your crap had infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it." Stiles said.

"Yeah and I'm trying to get your crap out of my life cause no matter where I turn oh look there it is" I stated.

"Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek" I looked over at Stiles and laughed.

"Okay, yeah, you teach me" Scott rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda" Stiles grinned.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be, I said it backwards" Stiles mocked the voice. I laughed a bit too loud. These boys were such dorks.

"I bet you don't even know what we're talking about" Stiles said turning to me.

"I had three brothers, Of course I know what star wars is, I'm not stupid… plus it's an awesome movie, and I'm kinda a nerd cause I'm a fan of it" I said.

"Can I marry you?" Stiles asked. I laughed.

"Ok now that we know that Mara's an insane dork can we get on how we're gonna fix this" Scott motioned him to shut up. I looked over at Scott who was annoyed.

"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you" Stiles got up from the seat took the book Scott was hiding behind and left. Left soon after Stiles and watched Scott run out of the library while Allison called after him. Stiles told us to meet him on the field during our free period. I sat on the bleachers watching Stiles take a bunch of equipment out of two big duffle bags.

"This is not gonna be easy. Okay. Now put this on," Stiles said handing Scott a heart rate monitor.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors from the track team?" Scott asked putting it on.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles said looking through the duffle bags.

"More like stole it?" I raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"Temporarily misappropriated" Stiles replied.

"Yeah, sure" I smirked.

"Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day" Stiles said turning to Scott and taking a phone out of his pocket.

"Isn't that coach's phone?" Scott asked.

"That, I stole," He said.

"That's genius," I said.

"Stealing a teachers phone is genius?" Scott yelled at me.

"No not that, I mean the heart rate thing, that's not how I trained my pack but that works too" I said.

"Can someone please explain?" Scott asked.

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry, maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate" Stiles explained.

"Kinda… Most people have something called an anchor... It's the thing that keeps you from turning, that's how I trained my pack, finding an anchor isn't always easy but when you find it you have to focus all your emotions and strength toward thinking about it and it helps you control" I said. They both stared at me like I was crazy. "It makes sense alright let's just get on with this," I said. Stiles and I walked out to the field with two lacrosse sticks.

"This is gonna be fun" I said smirking. Stiles looked over to me and smiled.

"All right you ready?" Stiles called out to Scott.

"No" he mumbled. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

"No this is a brilliant idea" I called back to him.

"Remember don't get angry" Stiles yelled. Stiles and I started picking up lacrosse balls and throwing them at Scott as he yelled in pain.

"That one kinda hurt" He graveled.

"Quiet, remember you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm" Stiles yelled.

"Stay calm, staying calm, staying totally calm, there are no balls flying at my face" Scott repeated.

"Aah! Son of a bitch!" Scott yelled out as Stiles threw a ball straight at his crotch.

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving" Stiles said totally happy. I laughed.

"Don't get angry, I'm not getting angry," Scott repeated. I threw another ball at him and he yelled in pain on the ground. He began to change.

"Scott?" I called out dropping the stick and running to him. He stayed on the ground for a bit longer. "Scott just relax and breathe," I said getting closer to him. Stiles stood beside me holding the phone you could hear the beeping from the monitor. Then the beeping started to slow down and Scott looked up at us totally normal.

"Scott, you started to change" Stiles said looking down at him. "From anger."

"But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Scott said panting.

" So it is anger then Derek's right" Stiles said.

"Well yes the shift usually comes when your angry because your body's anger taps into an animal rage that causes you to shift…. But it can be brought on naturally without needing to get angry but you need to learn to control it first" I said. They both stared at me. "I told you guys I was home schooled by Laura right?" I stared at them. They nodded. "Yeah she kinda put this stuff into my curriculum" Scott looked back at the ground.

"I can't be around Allison." He mumbled.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked.

"No, because she makes me weak" Scott said. He got up from the grass. For once I actually felt bad that he couldn't be around Allison I mean he's in love with her anyone can see that. I just didn't want him to be heart broken. We walked back into the school and started walking towards our lockers.

"But is it a few days or is it forever? You know, this whole 'women make you weak' thing is a little too Spartan warrior for me. Its probably just part of the learning process." Stiles said.

"Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone. What if I can, like, never be around her again?" Scott said exhaling.

"Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing." Stiles said sarcastically.

"I rather be dead" Scott mumbled. We reached my locker and they both leaned on the door.

"Okay, look, I know I don't like her very much, but I hate seeing you like this, alright. Derek is alone not for that reason. You can be with her you just have to control this first. Even if your not it's not the end of the world Scott, I know it may feel like it is," I said.

"How would you know?" Scott snapped. I looked away from them and looked into my locker. I knew exactly how he felt. I tried to hide the tears.

"I just do alright?" I said slamming the locker door.

"I'm sorry" Scott mumbled when he saw my face.

"I'm fine.. You'll figure this all out all right, you'll get to be with her I promise you just need a bit of space so you can control this for now ok?" I said and they nodded. "I'll see you guys next period."

I walked down the hall to the study hall room and started to read when someone sat beside me.

"Hey" I looked up and saw Jackson.

"Uh, hey?" I said confused. Why is he talking to me?

"Look, I know I haven't talked to you before or anything, but I just wanted to say… hi, you're friends with Scott right?"

"Yeah" I replied.

"I just wanted to say that I would like to get to know you better, you, Scott and Stiles…" I fell silent.

"Uh alright"

"You probably think I'm some jerk," He said.

"No, I'm not one quick to judge and I barely talk to you so I wouldn't know…" I said.

"Well…." He stopped he looked towards the door and I guess he saw something cause he looked uneasy. "Well, I just wanted to say we should get to know each other but I have to go right now" He said getting up from his seat and walking out the door. Well that was odd. I got up from my seat when the bell rang and headed to my next class with Scott and Stiles.I took a seat beside Scott and Stiles walked into the class and behind him was Allison.

"Hey, Stiles, sit behind me, dude" Scott whispered. As Stiles made his way to the empty seat Allison beat him there. Stiles ended up sitting behind me.

"I haven't seen you all day." Allison said leaning forward on her desk.

"Uh, yeah, I've been super busy" Scott whispered. He looked over at me. I shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't really help him at this point.

"When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you," She said.

"Uh, soon. Real soon." He mumbled.

"I changed lab partners, by the way." She smiled.

"Oh. To who?" I did a face palm. Scott you dumbass. I could practically feel Stiles rolling his eyes behind me as well.

"To you, dummy." She smiled. I turned around to face Stiles.

"Am I the only one who thinks that is a bad idea?" I said pointing to them.

"Nope definitely not" he muttered.

"Let's settle down," Coach said walking into the room. "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." Everyone raised their hands to answer. "Greenberg put your hand down. Everyone knows you did the reading." I still don't understand why Coach always picked on Greenberg. And still till this day I don't even know who Greenberg is I only know is that coach always picks on him.

"How about, uh McCall" Oh crap. This was not gonna go well.

"What?" Scott responded.

"The reading." Coach said.

"Last night's reading?" Scott asked.

"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address" Coach commented.

"What?" Scott asked.

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term 'sarcasm.' McCall?" Coach snapped.

"Very." Scott said turning around to look at Stiles. I let out a laugh. Stiles just looked pleased. Coach turned to me laughing and glared.

"Do you find this funny Hale?" He yelled.

"Actually, I find it hilarious" I smirked at him and began to grin.

"I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that because your attitude problem is worse then Stilinski's and that scares me" He said. I just grinned. He turned back to Scott.

"Did you do the reading or not?" He asked.

" I – I think I forgot." Scott stuttered.

"Nice work, McCall.." Coach began to clap. "It's not like you're not averaging a 'D' in this class" Ouch. I turned to Scott. I could hear his heart rate rising.

"Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a 'D'. How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before? How about you summarize anything you've ever read in your entire life?" He taunted him. I could tell Scott felt pressured. I could hear the monitor in Stiles' bag beginning to beep louder.

"Come on, Scott" I mumbled. Scott opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box?" He said.

"Who even remembers that!" I yelled accidently. I covered my mouth with my hand as everyone began to stare. Coach still turned back to Scott and kept putting more pressure on him.

"How, about the adults warning from your website that you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall!" Coach began to clap again. " Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker oh hope I have for your generation. You just blew it everybody. Thanks" I could hear the monitor going faster and faster. I looked back at Stiles who was staring at me. We both looked at Scott once we heard the monitor going back to a normal pacing. He was holding Alison's hand.

"Oh my god" I muttered.

"Next practice you start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading. All right. Everybody else settle down." He yelled at us. We sat through class and Stiles and I ran out of the room after class right when the bell rang.

"It's her." Stiles said catching up to Scott.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked looking from Stiles to me.

"It's Allison," I said.

"Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her" Stiles began.

"Okay." Scott followed along.

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me." Stiles continued.

"Point being, She's your anchor Scott, she's what brings you back," I said.

"No, no, no but it's not always try, because literally every time I'm kissing her or- or touching her…."

"No, that's not the same." Stiles cut him off. "When you're doing hat, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know" Stiles looked over at Scott who had a love struck face. "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah" Scott said. I smacked the back of his head. "Ow"

"Focus!" I yelled.

"Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I- I think she actually gives you control" Stiles finished.

"Which is what an anchor is… Derek's is pain and anger, everyone has a different anchor it's what keeps you sane. " I explained.

"What's yours?" Scott asked.

"The people I love, I think about all my good memories and everyone I would loose if I let the wolf control me," I said.

"Wait can that happen?" Scott asked. " Can it actually take control?"

"Well, yeah, if you loose control and don't know how to change back you could be stuck…" I could tell I scared him. " But now that you have an anchor and know how to control it that won't happen…. Plus it's really rare" I said making him feel more calm. "All you have to do is think of Allison now"

"You mean because I love her," Scott said.

"Exactly" Stiles said.

"Did I just say that?" Scott looked taken back.

"Yes, you just said that" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I love her" Scott was practically jumping for joy.

"That's great. Now moving on…"

"No, no, no really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott interrupted.

"And that's beautiful. Now before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time" Stiles commented.

"Well he doesn't have to he has to just be good at finding her voice or just thinking about her" I said.

"You're getting an idea, aren't you?" Scott looked over Stiles face that just lit up.

"Yeah." Stiles get excited.

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott asked.

"Maybe."

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely come on. " Stiles said putting his arms around Scott's and mine shoulders.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"You'll see" Stiles said leading us to the parking lot


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Plans Gone Wrong

Stiles moved Scott into a position. We all stood in the parking lot.

"Stand right there. Do you have your keys?" Stiles said. Scott took out his keys. "Perfect, Hold them up like so." He placed Scott. " Now whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?"

"Okay." Scott said standing frozen.

"Amara go to the other side." I did as he said. What was he trying to do? " Just keep holding it right there." He said looking back at Scott. Stiles then took out his keys and ran them straight threw the truck near by. Oh my god what is he doing?

"Hey, hey, hey dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Stiles yelled. A man I' m guessing the owner of the truck turned around and saw the keyed car and then Scott and put the pieces together.

"What the hell?" The man yelled. Then him and his buddies walked over and beat the crap out of Scott.

"Stiles, that was a bit too harsh" I said.

"Ah, come one, stay calm. Stay calm." Stiles mumbled not even paying attention to me.

"This is your way of pay back isn't it" I said.

"My, dad could have died Amara! And so could have you, you were shot and Scott could have stopped all of it" He snapped. I went quiet.

"Stop! Hey, stop it right now." Mr. Harris came running out and stopped the guys.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" He yelled at the three of us. "And why is it you three always in the middle of the problem" He snapped.

"I was asking myself the same thing," I said looking at Stiles and a bloody Scott. Mr. Harris gave us detention. We sat in the chemistry room doing homework. Scott and Stiles sat together and I sat by myself in front of them.

"Excuse me, sir" Scott said getting his attention. "Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, Uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired." He said. Mr. Harris didn't do anything just went back to working. Scott exhaled.

"You knew I would heal" Scott said to Stiles.

"Yep." He said.

"So you did that to help me learn?" He smirked.

"Yep." Stiles said even more monotone.

"But partially to punish me" He said,

"Yep. Well, that one's obvious." Stiles exhaled.

"Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me." Scott said.

"I'm not angry anymore," Stiles said calmly. "Look, you have something, Scott. Okay, whether you like it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. It means you don't have a choice anymore. You have to do something" That was Stiles way of apologizing. I looked up and saw Mr. Harris also listening in.

"I know and I will." Scott said. After Stiles mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. I looked down at my work when I felt something unexpected. Scott pulled a stole on my right side and Stiles sneaked by and sat in the one of my left side. Scott put his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about everything Mara… I should have been there.." He made a pouting face.

"Oh, alright its not like I was gonna die anyways." I said. I stood up from my stool and hugged Scott and then Stiles hugged me too and it was another group hug. I have to admit, we're always gonna have fights and before I came here I honestly didn't know what a real friend was. But I'm happy that I moved cause meeting these two goof balls was the best thing that happened since I got here.

"All right you three get out of here." Mr. Harris said.

"Thank you.." Scott said packing his stuff and running out the door.

"Thank you Mr. Harris" I said following after.

"Ms. Hale may I speak with you?" He asked just as I was about to leave.

"Sure…" I said. I walked back to his desk.

"Keep them out of trouble.. And stay around them because they seem to bring out the best in you, because I think that is the first time I have ever heard you say thank you and actually smile in this classroom.." He said.

"Well thank you, and don't worry I'll keep them out of trouble" I said walking out of the classroom.

"Hey Amara, I talked to my boss and he's willing to give you a job at the clinic" Scott said as I walked out of the classroom to find both of them waiting for me.

"Seriously? That's amazing," I said giving Scott another hug. "Thank you"

"So we have to head over there now" Scott said. We got a ride in Stiles jeep. When we got into the clinic Scott headed in first.

"What are you doing!?" Scott yelled. I ran into the room to find Derek. He tried up Deaton in a chair and was bleeding.

"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton yelled. Derek hit him again.

"Derek Stop!" I yelled.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't" Derek said.

"Are you our of your mind?" Scott yelled. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied." Derek yelled.

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott asked.

"We're about to find out." Derek said.

"Derek please stop!" I yelled. Derek raised his hand to hit him.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry" Scott said grabbing Derek's arm. He was sifted. He finally learned to control it.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked.

"Just give me an hour.." Scott said walking over to Deaton.

"Then what?" Derek said frustrated.

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott said trying to clean the blood off of his boss. We waited for Stiles to come with his jeep so we could all get to the school.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles and I said as we leaned against his jeep waiting for Derek.

"Yeah, I know." Scott said.

"But we're still gonna do it?" Stiles asked.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked.

" Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it goes away." Stiles commented.

"Yeah, and then when we don't expect it the Alpha will come and kill us all, perfect." I said.

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott said turning to Stiles.

"He's here" Stiles said watching Derek's black car park in the parking lot.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked as Derek got out of the car.

"He's in the back." He said.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles mumbled looking through the back window.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked as Stiles took out the pliers from his car.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott said walking towards the school. Stiles and I followed him into the office.

"Okay, one question. What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles asked as he turned on the PA system.

"I don't know" Scott said.

"And what are you gonna do if he does show up?"

"I don't know"

"Good plan." Stiles mumbled. Stiles finally got the PA system working.

"You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?" Scott asked.

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles responded with a question.

"I hope not." Scott panicked.

"Yeah, me too." I said. Scott held the button down for the mic and let out the most pathetic howl I have ever heard. I laughed so hard that I fell to the ground and began to laugh.

"Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?" Scott asked. I got up from the ground and tried to hold back my laughter.

"Yeah, technically" Stiles hesitated.

"Well, what did it sound like to you?" Scott asked.

"Like a cat being choked to death, Scott" Stiles laughed.

"Scott let me show you how it's done…" I said. I prepared myself and realized my inner wolf and let out a loud howl. They both stared in shock.

"Listen to me. You're calling the Alpha. All right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. A werewolf" Stiles said preparing Scott.

"Scott just let the wolf take over." I said. Scott let out one of the loudest howls I ever heard. Stiles stood there in shock for the longest time and then started cheering with Scott. We walked out of the school to find an angry Derek.

"I'm gonna kill both of you" He pointed to Scott and Stiles. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud. " Scott mumbled.

"Yeah, it was loud and it was awesome" He said in a singsong voice. I high fived Stiles.

"Shut up" Derek yelled at Stiles.

"Don't be such a sour wolf" Stiles commented. I laughed and Derek glared at me.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked seeing the empty back seat behind Derek. Derek looked back at his car and his jaw dropped.

"What? I didn't do anything," Derek said turning back to us. Then my whole world just dropped in front of my went silent. It was as if I couldn't hear anything around me all I could do was stare.

"DEREK!" I yelled. I could feel myself about to fall to my knees. The Alpha came up behind Derek picked him up in the air and stuck his claws right into him and I watched the blood pour out of Derek's mouth. I started to scream. I could tell Stiles was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear everything sounded muffled, as if my ears weren't working, all I could hear was my heart pounding out of my chest. All I could focus on was my brother, my only other family dying before me. I screamed louder and began to cry. Before I knew it Stiles through me over his shoulder and began to run.

"NO! STILES STOP! PLEASE" I screamed and cried but he wouldn't put me down. He put me down after the locked the school doors and we we're inside. He put his arms around me as I tried to struggle so he would let me go. I had to help him. I had to at least find his body...

"Shhh, it's okay" Stiles soothed. It was not okay. My brother was gone; the Alpha stabbed him before my eyes. My only family gone… I was all-alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've really busy because my choir is getting ready to sing in New York, and I'm leaving today! :) I' m super excited but this means it'll be a little while till I can update you guys again :( but I promise I'll be updating more often when I get back. Anyways hope you enjoy...

Chapter 13: Awful Night

I could hear Scott and Stiles yelling something but it was muffled. I just sat on the ground in fear. Growing up I was never scared of much really. I always knew I could heal and I could fight anyone so I never had a fear of dying, but ever since the fire, I felt numb inside. I only ever had Laura. So when I lost her I just felt empty. Like I was left in the darkness with no light and no way to go. I never thought I would see Derek again so I thought I was completely alone. When I found him even though I was angry I felt like I had a chance for someone to care about me again. Seeing him die in front of me makes me feel the same way I felt when I found out Laura was gone. I felt alone and lost like there was only darkness around me. Scott grabbed my wrist and helped me up from the ground. He led me to an empty classroom and Stiles was right behind us.

"The desk" Scott said walking over to it. Stiles came to the other side so he could push it against the door.

"The door's not gonna keep it out" Stiles yelled in a whisper.

"I know" Scott responded.

"I hate your boss" Stiles mumbled. I didn't do anything. I felt like I could barely move. I couldn't speak. I could barely stop myself from crying.

"What?" Scott looked confused.

"Deaton, the Alpha? Your boss" Stiles yelled.

"No"

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles pointed to Scott.

"It can't be" Scott defended.

"He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?" Stiles commented.

"It's not him," Scott yelled.

"He killed Derek" Stiles looked over at my blank face full of tears. His face softened. Hearing those words come out of his mouth made me panic even more.

"No, Derek's not dead, He can't be dead" Scott said. I hoped Scott was right but I know better then to hope for something that might not happen.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury… He's dead, and we're next," Stiles said. I slid down against the wall and began to cry again…. Why is this happening? Why me? Why is it always me? It was my family and, and then my sister, and now my brother… my only family…. No, I can't be like this… You're not a wimp, get yourself together… I wiped my tears from my face, Laura did not raise you to cry and be a coward. Derek maybe dead but you have to move on, you can't be like this and save your friends. They're what matters at the moment.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled at both of them. "Can't you see this is what he wants!" It went silent. "He wants us to feel trapped and what's the point of him killing us when we can't stop arguing! Soon enough we'll be killing each other"

"Okay, just what do we do?" Scott asked.

"We get to your jeep and we get out of here," I said getting up from the ground. I was ready to do this.

"And you seriously think about quitting you job good?" Stiles said to Scott. We all walked over to the window.

"No they don't open the school's climate- controlled." Stiles said when Scott tried opening the window.

"Then we break it," He suggested.

"Which will make a lot of noise," I said grabbing Scott's arm.

"Then we run really fast," Scott said looking out the window. "Really, really fast"

"Stiles your jeep" I said looking at the car. At first I didn't see it but it's hard to miss.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong" He asked looking out the window.

"The hood it's bent" I said looking back at him.

" Dented?" He asked.

"No, I mean bent, Like in half" I looked backed back at the car. Scott quickly pulled Stiles and I to the ground as the window crashed. I look at the ground too see a box with wires. I knew exactly what it was and realized just how screwed we were.

"That's my battery" Stiles stuttered. He was about to move when Scott held him back.

"Don't" Scott pushed him back against the wall.

"We have to move" Stiles said.

"He could be right outside." Scott said..

"He is right outside and he knows where we are, we have to move," I said crawling on the ground.

"Just let me take a look," Scott said. He poked his head just enough so he could see outside the window.

"Anything?" I turned back to look at them.

"No" Scott said getting up.

"Move now" I yelled getting up onto my feet to run. We ran out the door and stopped at the end of the hallway.

"This way" Stiles said pointing to the right.

"No, no, no, no" Scott rambled.

"What?" Stiles asked looking back at him.

"Somewhere without windows." Scott said.

"Every single room in this building has windows." Sties yelled.

"Or somewhere with less windows" Scott began to panic. It finally came to me.

"The locker room" I looked at both of them and we headed down the hall.

"Call your dad." Scott whispered to Stiles. We entered the locker room and stood in a circle.

"All tell him what?" Stiles looked at Scott annoyed.

"I don't know, anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off." Scott pointed off.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles yelled.

"They have guns."

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfs bane- laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles grew even more annoyed.

"Scott's right, he's a wolf he'll be just as scared if people start to find out about our kind, and I don't think he would kill them… I think there is a pattern with people he's killing we just don't see it yet" I said looking at both of them.

"I'm not calling my dad!" He repeated.

"Then we have to find a way out and just run for it" Scott said.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles ran his fingers through his hair.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asked.

"That could work.." Stiles called out. "We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and we take his car."

"And him" I said glaring at him,

"Fine whatever" Scott looked up toward the door.

"What?" I asked him.

"I think I heard something." He started looking around the room.

"Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Quiet" Scott interrupted. It sounded like tiny footsteps coming down the hall. Scott looked from the door to back to me.

"Hide" We both said in unison. All three of us hid into the empty lockers. It was quiet except for the sound of footsteps coming closer. Across from me I could see Stiles in the locker and his flashlight was on which made it obvious that he was there. I wanted to yell at him to turn it off but when I opened my mouth I could hear the door creak open. It was a man. Not tall for his age, he was almost baled and hunched over like his back hurt. He went straight up to Stiles locker and pulled him out.

"No, no Stiles" I muttered.

"Son of a bitch!" The man yelled. Scott and I stepped out of our lockers. It was just the janitor.

"Quiet!" I yelled at him in a whisper.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" He yelled looking over at me. "All of you get out."

"Can you just listen for half a second, okay?" Scott yelled.

"Not okay get the hell out of here now!" He yelled louder and louder pushing us toward the door.

"God, just one second to explain!" I yelled facing him. We all walked backwards as he shooed us out of the locker room.

"Just shut up and go," He said slamming the door. Just as he closed the door you could hear him scream. I covered my mouth at the sound. You could hear him cry for help as we watched his blood smear on the window of the door. Then it became quiet again.

"We have to move now!" I said. They all nodded and we ran down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Running

"Move faster!" I yelled running behind Stiles. We turned the corner out of breath. Scott ran to the door at the end trying to open the emergency exit. I ran to try to help but the door would barely open.

"What the hell?" I said. Scott poked his head just passed the door to see what was blocking it.

"It's a dumpster.. He pushed it in front of the door to block us in..." Scott muttered.

"Perfect" I mumbled.

"Come on, help me" Stiles said beginning to push the door again. It still wouldn't move. We walked back down the hallway.

"I'm not dying here," Stiles yelled. "I'm not dying at school"

"No one is dying!" I yelled back at him.

"God, what is he doing? What does he want" Stiles began to pace.

"Me.." Scott said looking up from the ground.. "Derek said it's stronger with a pack"

"Yeah, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into team work, that's—that's beautiful" Stiles said running his hands through his hair.  
"He wants Scott but he wants me dead…" I said. They both stared at me..

"Well I'm not letting that happen" Stiles whispered. My eyes softened toward him…

"He doesn't want another Alpha in this town, he wants to be the most powerful which means…" my voice cracked.

"It means you have to die" Scott said finishing my sentence. We looked out the window to the roof. It was just sitting there on the roof watching us. When it realized it stopped it began to run across the roof toward us. Soon enough it broke threw the glass and chased us. We ran back to where the locker room was and trapped it in there. We panted. Scott and Stiles quickly got the table near by and pushed it against the door.

"What? What are you doing?" Scott yelled at Stiles as he got on top of the table and began looking through the tiny window.

"I just wanna get a look at it" Stiles said not even bothering to look at us.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled.

"Look it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out" He said.. "Yeah, that's right, we got you-" He yelled at it.

"Will you shut up!" Scott yelled.

"I'm not scared of this thing… I'm not scared of you!" He yelled at it again. "Right, cause you're in there and we're out here." It went silent for a minute then you could hear something break. I looked up and saw the tiles on the roof having weight being put of them and slowly cracking. We bolted the moment we saw it breaking. I ran for as long as I could then stopped to take a breath.

"Oh shit" I muttered to myself. I turned around to see that they weren't there. Crap! They must have turned. I looked down at my phone and it was dead. Shit, Shit, shit! Soon enough I could hear the pitter-patter of feet and I began to run again. I was barely looking forward till I ran into something. More like someone, it was Allison. I could hear a wolf howl not far behind.

"Amara what are you…" Before she could finish I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the closet beside us. I put my hand over her mouth and waited I held my breath. I could see its paws in front of the door. Shit! I knew we were done for now but it just walked off. I exhaled and took my hand off her mouth.

"What is going on? Where is Scott!" She asked facing me.

"What are you doing here!" I yelled.

"I got a text from Scott saying to meet him here" She said.

"What?" I said confused. "Scott hasn't been on his phone the whole night…"

"Can you please tell me what is going on?"

"Something is here chasing us and trying to kill us and we have been trapped here this whole time" I said panicking. "Please just come with me so I don't have to explain to Scott that you got killed.." She stared at me then nodded. We stepped out of the closet and headed down the stairs.

"So you came here with Scott and Stiles? " I could tell she didn't trust me. I stopped and faced her.

"I lost them when we were running" I said. She stood far away from me.  
"Look I'm not gonna hurt you, in fact I just saved your life back there okay, so stop looking and acting like I'm a murderer or something, I know there are stuff going around about my brother but honestly that has nothing to do with me.." I explained.

"Alright I'm sorry" She said..

"If we want to survive we have to work together.." I said continuing to walk.

"You don't like me very much do you?" She asked.

"It's not that I don't it just our families haven't gotten along since like the beginning of time so it's just kinda an instinct" I said. We walked in silence the rest of the time till we reached the pool and her phone ringed.

"Hey I can't seem to find them, but I found Amara…" Allison said into the phone. By the distant voice on the other end I could tell it was Lydia.. " Okay, give me a second and we'll be right there" She said hanging up. We continued to walk until her phone rang again.. I looked at her phone it said Stiles.

"Let me get that" I said. She handed me the phone.

"Stiles?" I asked.

"It's, me why do you have Allison's phone.." It was Scott.

"She's right beside me and I thought you were Stiles so I answered"

"Where are you right now?" he asked.

"On the first floor by the pools" I answered.

"Get to the lobby" I hung up the phone and gave it back to her.

"Let's go," I said and we began to speed up. We got to the lobby at the same time Stiles and Scott did,

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked going closer to Allison.

"Because you asked me to" She looked confused.

"I asked you to?" We all looked at each other confused.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message" She showed him the phone.

"Because I didn't" He looked at her. "Did you drive here?"

"Jackson, did" Allison replied.

"Jackson's here too?" Scott looked at the rest of us,

"And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text… Who's chasing us in the school" Scott looked over at me when she said the last part.

"I had to tell her something, you're lucky I was even there, he came right in front of the closet he would have killed her" I said grabbing the back of my neck… It went silent. "Which makes me wonder why he didn't"

"What do you mean?" Stiles said.

"I mean he obviously knew we were there why didn't he just kill us" I said. He stared at me blankly…

"Finally" Lydia said walking through the doors. "Can we go now?" Just as we thought everything was fine he broke through the ceiling and landed in front of us.

"Run!" Scott yelled. We ran into the first empty room we could find…

"Scott, wait, not here" Stiles said as Scott and Jackson started to barricade the door.

"What was that? Scott, what was that?" Allison said trying to get Scott's attention.

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia asked.

"Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs" Scott said looking over at Jackson. They continued to pile things.

"Guys can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me…. Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking" I finally turned around to look at him as he continued to ramble on…

"Hello!" He yelled and everyone looked over at him… "Okay, nice work… Really beautiful job, everyone. Now what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows."

"Shit" I said looking through all the windows. We are so dead…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Abandonment

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here and I would like to know why.." Lydia yelled at everyone…

"Scott?" Allison looked over at him..

"Somebody killed the janitor" Scott began. We all stared. We stood in a circle in the middle of the cafeteria.

"What?" Allison gasped.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead" Stiles said.

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke? Who killed him?" Allison rambled.

"The mountain lion killed—"

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion," Jackson said.

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening?" Allison began to pace. She looked over at Scott. "Scott!"

"I-I don't know.. I-I just if- if we get out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott stuttered.

"Us?" Jackson questioned.

"He's gonna kill us?"

"Who? Who is it?" Allison yelled.

"It's Derek" Scott said. "It's Derek Hale." My jaw dropped. I slowly turned my head to him.

"Excuse me!" I glared at him.. Stiles eye softened toward me then looked over at Scott angry.

"Do you have any proof cause I know he wouldn't even think of doing that" I yelled. Everyone went silent. I grabbed Scott by the wrist and pulled him toward the corner.

"What the Fuck do you think you're doing!" I yelled in a whisper. I hardly ever swore…

"I'm sorry" he began. Stiles walked beside me.

"Sorry… You're Sorry! I just watched my brother die! My only sibling! And you decide to make that situation better by blaming him for all this! How could you!" I yelled.

"Hey the three idiots if you're done keeping secret's from us why don't you do something useful for once and call the cops" Jackson yelled over to us.

"No" Stiles yelled back.

"Wh- what do you mean no?" Jackson glared.

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No!" Stiles mocked. "Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." I began to glare at Stiles now too. How could he play along with this? My brother isn't a killer!

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him!"

"I'm calling" Lydia said taking her phone out.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a second?" Stiles said walking over to her.

"Hey, yes we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you—to - but" She looked down Rat the phone then back at us. "She hung up on me.."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison said wide-eyed.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break- in to the high school." They was a pause… You could practically feel the tension in the air. "She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again" Jackson said panicked.

"No, they won't trace a call. They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here" Stiles said grabbing the back of his neck…

"What the—what—what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison yelled. All there eyes went toward me..

"What?" I snapped.

"Wait, why are we even trusting her! She could be apart of this" Jackson looked at everyone else.

"Because if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already" I glared.

"How do we know you're not a killer like your brother" I quickly walked up to him grabbed him by the collar and lifted him against the wall.

"Now, listen here… I don't even think that's my brother out there alright! And I may be tiny but guess what I can kick your ass in more ways then you can count.. So if I wanted to kill you… you would already be dead, understand?" I said softly. I looked him straight in the eyes making sure he was panicked and then let him go.. Everyone stared.

"Now anyone else want to question me!" I yelled at them. They all took a step back. "Thought so," I muttered.

"Okay, assheads new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson said

"Wow even when you're scared shitless you're still an ass" I smirked.

"He's right." Scott said looking over at us.

"Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him" Scott said dragging Stiles and I at bit off from the rest.

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," Stiles said.

"Yeah but it was all right to throw my brother under the bus right" I sassed.

"All right, give me the phone" Jackson reached out for Stiles. Stiles took back his arm and punched him straight in the face.

"Jackson! Are you okay?" Surprisingly it was Allison running toward him to help. We all looked at each other confused.

"Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voicemail" I looked at Stiles. Suddenly there was raddling at the door. "Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school, okay? We're at the school" He hung up the phone and we all stared at the door thinking of what to do.

"The door isn't gonna hold him much longer" I said as the raddling grew louder.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell" Stiles said making his way to the back.

"Which goes up" Scott said.

"Up, is better than here" Stiles said making his way to the back. We all ran threw the kitchen and up the stairs. We searched the hall for an empty room and finally found the chem door open.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked locking the door,

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap" He replied.

"Five? I barely fit in the back," Allison complained in a whisper.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention," Lydia said. Stiles walked over to the door at the back of the class.

"What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape- to the parking lot in, like, seconds" Scott said walking beside Stiles.

"That's a deadbolt" Stiles sighed at the locked door.

"The janitor has a key." Scott said.

"You mean his body" Stiles commented.

"I can get it. I can find him by sent, by blood," He whispered.

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea" I said walking over to them. "What else you got?"

"I'm getting the key." Scott stated.

"Are you serious?" Stiles asked,

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." Scott explained.

"You can't go out there unarmed." Stiles said. Scott grabbed the teacher's pointer stick from the board.

"You're joking right?" I looked at him.

"Well, it's better than nothing."

"Hello, in there is everything you need to make a self- igniting Molotov cocktail" Lydia said pointing to the cabinet.

"Self- igniting—" Jacksons, voice trailed off.

"Molotov cocktail" I finished for him. "Seriously, do you guys not pay attention at all, it's a bomb" They all stared at me.

"What?" It was silent. "Yes, I get it I may be a year younger but I'm smart all right"

"You still need a key for that" Jackson said glaring. I walked over to the case and smashed the glass with my fist.

"You were saying.." I said shaking the glass off my arm. Lydia grabbed all the stuff she needed and started making the bomb.

"No this is insane, you can't do this" Allison said going closer to Scott. "You cannot go out there."

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles dad to have to check his messages." Scott said.

"You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next" He tried to make it seem like he wasn't scared but I could tell he was… "Somebody has to do something."

"Scott, just stop. Do you remember- do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell. So do you. You're a horrible liar. And you have been lying all night. So just please—please don't go" She begged. I felt bad. She cared about him a lot.

"I'm coming with you," I said breaking the silence.

"No you're not," Stiles said walking up to me.

"Look it's better two against one, plus you all have family back at home.. I don't.. so- so if I die, it doesn't matter to anyone because I have no one left" They all stared at me. "And I'm not gonna sit around here watching all of you die and thinking that I could have done something to stop that.. So don't try to stop me please cause I already made up my mind.." I moved away from Stiles.

"Lock the door behind us.." I said walking out of the room. Scott walked out behind me. He closed the door and gave me a hug.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Because you're one of my best friends, and I'm scared of loosing you.." He whispered.

"I am too, but we've got each other's back alright.. We can do this," I said. And just like last time when I left my house for the first time, Scott took my hand and led me down the hall. We followed the scent to the gym. We carefully went under the bleachers. We looked at each other in silence. I was about to say something when something dropped on my hand. A spot of dense red liquid. It also fell on Scott's face. I looked up and put my hand over my mouth.

Lying above us was the Janitor's body… 


End file.
